Alwyn The Tiger
by crystalline
Summary: “Your Highness, please, I’m saying this for your own good. Don’t chase her, she won’t let herself be caught. I’m sorry to say it but I really don’t think it’s going to happen.” Loosely based on Jane Austen's 'Pride And Prejudice'.
1. Muddy Shoes And Some Exciting News

A/N: I don't own any characters, places or ideas from The Lord Of The Rings, but I do own all the characters you don't recognize in this story. It's exam time for me, so I'll be writing this story in between revision sessions! I'll try to update as often as I can, however. This is based on the plot of Pride and Prejudice, but it is not the same story. I hope Alwyn doesn't turn Mary-Sueish, I tried not to make her one.  
  
Part One: Muddy Shoes And Some Exciting News  
  
Alwyn stood at the top of the small knoll looking down towards the plains below. Far away in the distance she could just make out two tiny figures on horseback, riding towards Rivendell with great haste. Seeing as her uncle, Elrond, had not told her of any visitors coming to the palace she assumed they were either messengers or servants. She pushed the unanswered question out of her head and looked down the dirt path, which led in a winding trail towards the palace. A slight smile found it's way onto her lips, and she suddenly darted forward, skipping lightly down the hill with long strides. She knew that if her uncle could see her now he would be outraged, but Alwyn didn't care. Alwyn had always been different from the other ladies at the palace, but either she had not noticed or she merely did not care.  
  
She looked almost normal on the outside, having very long raven hair and a pale, almost porcelain face. It was only her large, icy-blue eyes which revealed the restless energy that burned beneath the calm exterior. A cold, reserved personality would perfectly match her looks, but that was not so. The other maidens at the palace were more concerned with which dress to put on each morning and how to wear their hair than with such nonsensical things as books or fencing. To Alwyn, these were the more important things in life. Reading was one of her favourite pastimes, along with riding (which both her father and Elrond found contemptible) and trying to escape the many suitors that her father insisted she should 'give a chance'.  
  
Her brother Avardo, Elrond's nephew, was very much like her in appearance, but not so much in personality. He had the same raven locks, which fell just below his shoulder blades and the same piercing eyes, which were grey and not blue like his sister's. He was more concerned with the practical side of life, and would spend his afternoons practising archery, hunting with his cousins Elladan and Elrohir or trying his hardest to win against his sister in fencing training (in which he often succeeded). Alwyn loved him very much, and he her, and ever since the death of their mother when they had both been very young, the two siblings had been closer than ever before.  
  
As Alwyn reached the bottom of the hill she stumbled slightly, and found herself toppling off balance. A second later, after grabbing the nearest tree for support, she looked down and saw that both her shoes had sunk deep into a mud puddle. She grimaced, pulled out one foot and inspected it closely. Then, instead of running home screaming like most of the other maidens would have done in this situation, she simply shrugged and carried on walking. She made her way down the dirt path, and after about half and hour was walking up the stone steps into the palace. She left muddy footprints all along the white hall corridor, and then, realising what she had done, stopped outside her room.  
  
Alwyn winced as she looked down the hall. The trail led directly to her bedroom, and would immediately reveal the culprit should anyone discover this mess. Cleverly, Alwyn walked down the corridor a little more, and around the corner. Then, slipping off her shoes she darted back into her room and hid the offending objects at the bottom of the large closet which stood at the end of her four-poster bed. She peeked out of the door, to see if anyone had noticed, but realised that all the servants would most probably be out getting dinner ready. With a relieved sigh she fell back onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Sneaky," said a voice she recognized from the doorway.  
  
Alwyn shot up into a sitting position and looked towards the voice. "What?"  
  
"I said sneaky," Avardo replied with a smirk. "I saw what you did."  
  
Alwyn let out a breath and fell back onto her bed. "I suppose you'll tell Elrond it was me then," she said flatly. Avardo put on a mock hurt expression.  
  
"I would never do that to my little sister!" he said. Then he grinned. "No I won't tell. Blame it on me if you like, Uncle never gives me a hard time."  
  
"Lucky," Alwyn murmured, and rolled to the side so that Avardo could sit down. He poked her stomach and Alwyn grunted.  
  
"I'm not in the mood," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow under her face. Avardo tickled his sister playfully, and she giggled a bit. Avardo could always take her mind off the things that were bothering his younger sibling. In this case, the fact that their uncle seemed to prefer his nephew to his niece. "Oh yes," Avardo said, suddenly remembering the news that had been related to him that morning. "The son of King Thranduil and his sister have arrived. Just ten minutes ago, actually. Are you going to come and see them?"  
  
"No," Alwyn stated, and looked up at her brother. Avardo frowned. "I'd rather stay here."  
  
"Well you'll be forced to later on, Elrond is having a ball tonight before dinner, and you're expected to come."  
  
"Yes, I'll come to that, but I just want to stay here for now. And read more of my book."  
  
Avardo regarded his sister critically as she reached for the leather-bound book on her side table, and opened to the page she had got to the night before.  
  
"You will never marry, you know, if you carry on like this," he said; not unkindly, just worriedly.  
  
Alwyn paused and then looked up from her book at the ceiling. "Like what?"  
  
"Reading all the time. Fencing. Not greeting visitors when you are expected to."  
  
"I like doing unexpected things. I like being like this. Leave me alone!" she added, looking back at the book. Avardo sighed and went over to the balcony overlooking the waterfalls all around the palace. Her voice came from behind the book again, this time derisive. "At least I am not intent on thinking well of everyone and everything in the entire world."  
  
"That is not a fault!" Avardo exclaimed, turning from the pretty view outside. "I do not speak ill of people because... well, I always speak my mind."  
  
"I know you do; and it is that which makes me wonder. With your good sense, to be so blind to the follies and nonsense of others! Especially those awful maidens down in the..."  
  
"Speak not of the 'awful maidens' Alwyn, I beg you. You have already given me a detailed run down of all their faults and imperfections on at least six separate occasions, I believe."  
  
"Five," came Alwyn's voice from behind the book cover. Avardo exhaled noisily and went over to the door. He gave her one, last frustrated look before turning and walking away. She did not lower the book until she heard his footsteps dying away down the corridor. Alwyn rolled her eyes as she sat up and replaced the book on the side table.  
  
"Never marry indeed!" she said haughtily to herself, and muttered darkly about the complacency of her brother under her breath. 


	2. First Impressions Don't Always Count

A/N: I don't own any characters, places or ideas from The Lord Of The Rings, but I do own all the characters you don't recognize in this story. It's exam time for me, so I'll be writing this story in between revision sessions! I'll try to update as often as I can, however. This is based on the plot of Pride and Prejudice, but it is not the same story.  
  
Part Two: First Impressions Don't Always Count  
  
Later on that day, Alwyn was just venturing out of her bedroom when a squeal from down the hall made her peek around the corner. "Not another maiden with a broken nail?" she murmured to herself sarcastically. But no, it was Ness the palace maid, and she had obviously just discovered the dirty footprints leading up the corridor. Alwyn winced as Ness looked up the hall, and saw Alwyn's face poking around the corner. "I think this would be a good time to go," she said to herself and darted off down the hall, Ness chasing after her shouting things which had better not be related to you here. It was about ten minutes later when Alwyn thought it safe to come out of her hiding place in the larder room by the kitchens. She was just about to go through the door into the dining room when a tall figure came the other way, bumping neatly into her and steadying himself on the doorframe.  
  
"Forgive me," the elf said, and, looking up, Alwyn saw it to be the Prince Of Mirkwood.  
  
"Sorry," Alwyn said, not really knowing what else to say. So this had been one of the figures she had seen riding towards the palace earlier that morning. He was very handsome, she decided, but he didn't say much. She turned towards him, expecting him to introduce himself, but the elf merely walked away, and around the corner. Alwyn stared after him in amazement. He had bumped into her, the perfect opportunity for them to introduce themselves to each other and become acquainted, and he had just walked off. Just like that. Wasn't he even going say 'Good evening"? Or say "I'm so sorry, hello there, my name is Legolas Greenleaf, and you?" Evidently not, Alwyn thought, and the event imprinted itself onto her memory. She wasn't easily going to forget that display of proud conceitedness in a hurry.  
  
***  
  
A little while later, a loud bell rang out through the palace, and Alwyn took it as a sign that the ball would shortly be starting. She silently cursed Ness for delaying her, and rushed into her room in a panic. She wasn't even dressed! She opened the bottom drawer of her closet to get out a dress, and was greeted by the sight of mud-smeared fabric and a very dirty pair of ruined shoes. Alwyn hit her head against the closet. She had forgotten about the shoes. She delicately took her favourite dress out of the drawer and inspected it. It had large mud stains down the front, and it was definitely out of the question for the ball. Alwyn growled under her breath. This dress was one of the only dresses she owned that she would tolerate wearing. It was quite plain, green, and not too low-cut. This was brilliant. This meant Alwyn would have to wear one of the dresses from the top drawer of the closet.  
  
Gingerly, she lifted the first dress in the top drawer out, and held it up against her in front of the mirror. Her first thought was 'Oh dear, I look hideously like one of the maidens that I so violently detest, and try so hard not to be like'. But her second thought was more rational. 'This is all I have, so I'll have to wear it.' The dress was a dark purple in colour, and had silvery lace around the hem and neckline (which incidentlly, was rather low). She put the dress on quickly, and decided not to look at herself in the mirror. It would only scare her into not going to the ball, she decided. Alwyn brushed out her raven-black hair and braided it very quickly with some silver ribbon which she found in a drawer tied at the end. Resisting the urge to throw herself off the balcony, she exited the room and hurried down the hallway towards the ballroom.  
  
"Alwyn! What in Eru's name are you wearing?" was the first thing her brother said to her as she entered the ballroom. Alwyn tried not to look at the other guests, as the ones who knew her personally were staring at her like she had some sort of disgusting mutation. She sidled over to Avardo and hissed out of the corner of her mouth so the other guests would not hear.  
  
"My other gowns were dirty. This was the first one I found. It's not that bad is it?" she asked fretfully. Avardo chuckled.  
  
"It's not bad, it's just... not like you at all," he replied. Alwyn closed her eyes in embarresment and prayed for the night to be over soon.  
  
"Ah! Alwyn, Avardo, may I introduce you to the son of King Thranduil and his sister. Legolas, Mariyen, this is my neice Alwyn, and my nephew Avardo," said an important voice, that Alwyn immediately recognized.  
  
Alwyn kept her eyes closed for a second longer. The voice belonged to Elrond, her uncle. She opened her eyes, and, just as she had anticipated, Legolas stood in front of her - tall and painfully straight, and un- smiling. Alwyn found she could get her first proper look at him, since he had rushed off so quickly that afternoon. His hair was long and golden, and braided just above the ears and at the back. His face was very handsome, and he had deep blue eyes. Alwyn had never seen eyes of this kind before. Her brother's, and her own, were pale and icy, but Legolas'... Legolas' were the deep turquoise-blue of the ocean. His sister was very much like him in appearance. She was about a head shorter than the Prince, and had the same long, flowing blonde hair, except hers was wavy and fine. She also had blue eyes, but hers tended more towards grey than green like her brother's.  
  
"Alwyn?" Elrond's voice came drifting out of nowhere. Alwyn snapped back to reality, and her cheeks turned a rosy shade of crimson. The Prince was looking at her, unblinking, but Mariyen, his sister, seemed intent on Avardo.  
  
"A pleasure," Alwyn said, curtsying gracefully, and Mariyen did the same, smiling up at Avardo.  
  
Alwyn was glad to get away from the royal guests, and contented herself by walking along the balcony outside, which could be accessed by a long line of arches along one side of the ballroom. The music started a little while later and then many couples moved to the floor to dance. Alwyn could see Avardo and Mariyen talking eagerly not far away, and didn't miss the admiring look in her brother's eye as he gazed at the Princess. Not long afterwards, Mariyen left Avardo and came over to Legolas who was standing about ten paces from where Alwyn was idly sitting on the balcony rail.  
  
"Come brother," she said in her sweet, melodic tone. "You cannot stand here all evening in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."  
  
"I certainly shall not," Legolas replied, with a glance around the room. "You know I detest it. At any rate, there is not a maiden in the room whom it would not be punishment for me to stand up with."  
  
"Brother!" Mariyen said, frowning. "I have not met with such pleasanter girls in my life, as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty. Look, there is Avardo's sister, sitting just behind you. She is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Let me ask Avardo to introduce you."  
  
Legolas turned slightly, and Alwyn caught his eye. She had overheard the entire conversation, of course. Legolas regarded her for a second, and then turned back to his sister and said in an undetone, "She is quite tolerable, I suppose. But she is not appealing enough to tempt me. You had better return to your partner, for you are wasting your time here."  
  
Alwyn's temper flared for couple of seconds, and a hot flush crept over her cheeks. Then, however, a wave of amusment came over her and she had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. She got up and went over to Avardo, pulling him aside and relating to him everything the Prince had said. Avardo laughed at first, but then narrowed his eyes and touched Alwyn's cheek.  
  
"Are you alright? You seem hot," he said, concerned. Alwyn replied that she was fine, and then passed the time dancing by herself to the rest of the songs played by the orchestra. She got a few strange looks from some of the guests but she just dismissed them with an 'I know you're looking and I don't give a damn' stare. 


	3. More Dancing, And A Pair Of Fine Eyes

A/N: I don't own any characters, places or ideas from The Lord Of The Rings, but I do own all the characters you don't recognize in this story. It's exam time for me, so I'll be writing this story in between revision sessions! I'll try to update as often as I can, however. This is based on the plot of Pride and Prejudice, but it is not the same story.  
  
Part Three: More Dancing, And A Pair Of Fine Eyes  
  
The next day promised to be dull, if the ominous rain clouds hanging over the palace that morning were any sign. Alwyn rose a little later than usual, and then took her muddy dresses down to the kitchens to give to Ness, hoping to get them clean and dry in time to wear to the small party that had been organised by Elrond the night before. Ness glared at Alwyn as she handed over the dresses; she still had not forgiven the girl for what she had done to the hall. Alwyn gave the maid an apologetic smile and quickly headed out of the kitchens for fear of starting up another argument, or even a chase. She made her way along the parapet alongside the dining hall, and then turned to look out over the palace grounds.  
  
Her brother Avardo had always been fond of early morning walks, and sure enough - there he was walking down the winding path that led towards the palace in a meandering line. But with him was... Mariyen? Yes, it was Mariyen. Her fine, blonde hair blew out behind her as the two walked along talking and laughing. Alwyn smiled to herself. It was evident that Avardo thought very highly of the Princess, and she was very happy for him. It also evident, though not as clear, of the Princesses regard for her brother. They had danced all the night before at the ball, and Avardo would not take any other girl as his partner but Mariyen, and the same the other way around. Yes, Alwyn was happy for them both, and stood on the parapet wondering if they would let her be a bridesmaid at their wedding (which was, she did not doubt, just around the corner).  
  
***  
  
Later on in the afternoon, Alwyn was sitting on the balcony in her room when a sharp knock came at her bedroom door. She put down her book and went over to let the guest in, and it turned out to be Ness. "Thank you, Ness dear," Alwyn said as Ness handed over the clean gowns. Ness merely nodded and walked away. Alwyn went over to her closet and placed the dresses neatly in the bottom drawer, which was now minus mud, and minus one very dirty pair of shoes. The offending objects had been hastily disposed of after the ball the night before.  
  
Soon the bell came again, ringing through the palace like an ominous death sentence. Well, that is how it sounded to Alwyn. "It's party time," she murmured desolately, and put on her favourite green dress. She brushed her hair, but did not braid it, and again left the room to go to the ballroom. When she got there, however, she found that the party was being held in the library next door, and the dancing would take place in the evening after a little wine, and dinner, and a few games of chess or cards here and there. Alwyn entered the room and waved a quick hello to her brother. He was standing with Mariyen, and they were talking in low voices. Suddenly, Mariyen looked over at Alwyn, and then left her brother to come and stand by the girl.  
  
"Alwyn..." Mariyen started, looking a little uncomfortable. "I am sorry for my brother's behaviour yesterday. You, no doubt, heard the conversation we had about you?"  
  
"At the risk of branding myself an eavesdropper," Alwyn replied with a small smile, "Yes I did."  
  
"I'm sorry, you see," Mariyen said, glancing fervently her brother's way and lowering her voice. "He's a little out of sorts. Our aunt just died and he is acting...well...rather proud these days. As if people not of royal blood are inferior. I'm very sorry if he offended you."  
  
"Just a little," Alwyn murmured, glancing at the Prince from across the room. He had his eyes fixed firmly on her, and it made her uncomfortable. "Could you tell me, why does the Prince insist on staring at me that way?" she asked Mariyen, still not looking away from Legolas' gaze.  
  
"I... could not say," Mariyen replied, also giving her brother a puzzled glance. Legolas, sensing that they were talking about him, looked away up at the ceiling. Alwyn curtseyed Mariyen and walked away, still glancing at Legolas every so often. 'Strange elf...' she thought to herself with a frown, 'Staring at me that way, does he mean to frighten me? It's all very well his aunt dying but that's no excuse to be impolite to a lady. Proud, Mariyen says. Yes, proud he is, and conceited, and grumpy, and very annoying.' With that, she went straight across the room and sat on the balcony rail for the rest of the afternoon. It wasn't until later that the action began. The orchestra started to play as soon as the sun went down, and, like the previous night, many couples began to dance together - Avardo and Mariyen one of them.  
  
After about half an hour or so, Alwyn saw that Elrond was fast approaching her. And behind him walked...  
  
"Oh no," Alwyn muttered under her breath, and then stood up when the two tall elves stood in front of her.  
  
"Alwyn! My niece. Legolas has expressed a wish to dance with you, my dear," Elrond said, nodding vigorously at the young maiden. Alwyn resisted the urge to laugh. She thought fast, and panicked when no excuse came to mind.  
  
"I... uh..." she started, avoiding the Prince's eye. Elrond was looking at her expectantly. "I promised Ness I'd help her with the dresses!" she blurted out, and began to sidle away. Legolas' expression was hard to figure out. "Sorry!" she trilled, and darted away, pulling out of her brother's grip as he tried to catch her on the way out and ask what was going on. Legolas merely stood, staring after Alwyn with a tiny hint of a smile playing about his lips.  
  
"What are you thinking, brother?" Mariyen said, coming up behind Legolas and putting a hand on his shoulder. Legolas didn't look round.  
  
"I am marvelling at the pleasure a pair of very fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."  
  
Mariyen raised her eyebrows, and her gaze swept the room, taking in all the pretty girls that stood around talking and generally just being pretty. "And who might this lady be?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Lady Alwyn, Elrond's niece," he replied, with a smile to no one in particular. Mariyen's smile faded.  
  
"I see!" she replied, knowing full well what Alwyn thought of the Prince, but deciding he probably knew himself, and was trying not to think about it too much. She went back over to Avardo and told him everything. 


	4. Departure Of The Hated And The Loved

A/N: I don't own any characters, places or ideas from The Lord Of The Rings, but I do own all the characters you don't recognize in this story. It's exam time for me, so I'll be writing this story in between revision sessions! I'll try to update as often as I can, however. This is based on the plot of Pride and Prejudice, but it is not the same story.  
  
Part Four: Departure Of The Hated And The Loved  
  
The day soon came of the Prince and Princesses departure, and Alwyn didn't show it but she was rather glad. They went off early in the morning by horseback, after a hasty goodbye to Alwyn and Avardo. Alwyn was, of course, sad to see Mariyen go as she had proven herself a dear sweet girl, and not proud like her brother. She was happy for Legolas to leave, however, as she did not think she could stand any more haughty looks and penetrating stares from him any longer. Avardo had shut himself into his room after Mariyen had left, and Alwyn was now trying her hardest to make him come out for dinner.  
  
"You'll see her soon, brother!" she called pleadingly. No answer. "We can invite her in a couple of months or so!" She heard him snort derisively inside. "Come on, you must eat something."  
  
"Leave me be, I say!" he shouted from inside, and Alwyn sighed and gave up. She crossed the hall and went into her own room, locking the door and throwing herself onto her bed. It had been an exhausting couple of days.  
  
***  
  
Exactly two weeks later, a letter arrived from Mirkwood, and was received with great delight and cheerfulness by Avardo. He ripped it open and read it aloud to all at the breakfast table.  
  
iMy dear friend,  
  
We would be honoured if you would agree to visit my brother and I at Mirkwood this Spring. Please stay for any amount of time you wish, as I would be overjoyed to see you again. We await your answer directly.  
  
Mariyen/i  
  
Avardo lowered the paper and Alwyn could see that he was grinning. A surge of happiness welled up inside her for her brother, and she could see in his eyes that he liked Mariyen very much. She only hoped it would last.  
  
Avardo left for Mirkwood that afternoon, after sending a letter back telling of his immediate departure. Alwyn waved to him as he rode off into the forest of Rivendell, and then went back up to her room to pass the time away with a book. It was only about an hour later when a large black cloud moved in from the east and began to rain down heavily on all and sundry, soaking Alwyn as she hurried to get off the balcony of her room. Large fat raindrops fell down from the sky unceasingly, and Alwyn suddenly remembered her brother, riding to Mirkwood on horseback in the storm. Alwyn fervently tried to look for him out of a window but he was long gone, and probably right in the middle of the rain storm.  
  
"Ah well," she said to herself. "The worst that can happen is that he'll get a little wet. Right?"  
  
***  
  
iMy dear Alwyn,  
  
I am afraid I have unpleasant news. Your brother, after having ridden to our forest on horseback yesterday, is unwell. He is not, however, in a fit state to come home and so we are keeping him here with us until he is well enough to return. Please do not worry yourself, it is not a serious illness, but it will keep him confined to his bed for at least a week. Feel free to visit Avardo whenever you like, and stay a few days with us.  
  
Mariyen/i  
  
"Uncle, I think I must go to him," Alwyn said. Elrond looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Go to him? I don't see why, there is nothing for you in Mirkwood. Anyway, this illness is not such a bad thing. At least Avardo and Mariyen will be together for a while. Maybe something will happen, eh?"  
  
"Uncle, he is bed ridden. He cannot propose to her while lying in bed and coughing. He is ill, and I must go to him!" she insisted. Elrond sighed, and finally agreed, and Alwyn departed that very evening in the carriage.  
  
***  
  
Alwyn had not been in the carraige for more than three hours when a sudden snapping noise signified that the journey would not be able to continue. It was sunset, and she and the carriage driver were not more than ten minutes on foot from the palace of Mirkwood. Abruptly the driver's head appeared beside her.  
  
"Not gonna be able to go on, my Lady, I'm afraid," he said, "The wheel's broken."  
  
Alwyn looked outside. "I can go on myself, Harleth, if that is alright. It's not dark yet, I'll be perfectly safe."  
  
"If you're sure," he said, and went around the back of the cart to look at the wheel. Alwyn jumped lightly out of the carraige and got her luggage, making her way steadily through the trees in the direction of the palace (which Haleth had pointed to and directed her towards). The journey took about ten minutes, and Alwyn was just approaching the palace, and was walking around a large willow, when a tall handsome figure appeared walking towards her, obviously unaware that she was there. He was almost upon her when he looked up and realised that she was standing there.  
  
"Prince Legolas!" Alwyn exclaimed in surprise. Legolas merely looked at her, a slightly shocked expression on his face aswell. "I... I have come to enquire after my brother."  
  
"On foot?" Legolas asked, taking in Alwyn's muddy dress hem and somewhat untidy hair. She ran a hand through her unkempt locks uneasily, and shot him a cold glance.  
  
"As you see," she replied, and then looked up towards the palace. "Would you take me to him?"  
  
"Of course," Legolas said with a nod, and Alwyn marched past him toward the palace. Legolas paused and watched her retreating form for a second before chuckling under his breath and following. 


	5. Alwyn Meets The Idiot Friend

A/N: I don't own any characters, places or ideas from The Lord Of The Rings, but I do own all the characters you don't recognize in this story. Loosely based on P&P by the wonderful Jane Austen. Thanks everyone for the reviews, it means a lot to me. Here's chapter five, in which we meet an extremely annoying new character!  
  
Part Five: Alwyn Meets The Idiot Cousin  
  
Legolas led Alwyn up to the palace, and stopped at the bottom of the large staircase in the middle of the entrance hall. Alwyn looked around in wonder at the place, taking in the beautiful architecture and intricate designs and detail. She looked at Legolas expectantly when he did not continue up the stairs.  
  
"Go up the stairs, left along the hall, then right at the very end of the corridor," Legolas said, gesturing up the staircase. "Then go on down until you see a wooden door on the left hand side. Your brother is in there."  
  
Alwyn paused for a moment regarding Legolas derisively, and then turned on her heel and marched up the carpeted stairs. He watched her go, again smiling to himself. Suddenly a tall elven maiden came up behind him and put her hand on his arm. She had very dark curled hair, blue-grey eyes and a pale complexion. She smiled flirtily at Legolas and looked up the staircase at the retreating form of Alwyn. The maiden was Elsbeth, Mariyen's friend, and she had taken a shine to the Prince ever since she had first met him when Mariyen had introduced them. She was a stupid, conceited brat, however, and Legolas did not care for her at all.  
  
"Who on earth is that?" Elsbeth exclaimed in an aggravating, high-pitched, nasal voice, looking into Legolas' eyes and pouting her lips. Legolas stepped backwards to avoid her crushing his arm with her vice-like grip.  
  
"Alwyn of Rivendell, my sister's friend. Her brother is ill and she has come to see him," he replied.  
  
Elsbeth snorted unattractively. "She's not very pretty is she?"  
  
"I did not think so at first," Legolas said quietly. "But now I think her one of the most attractive girls I know."  
  
Elsbeth glanced at the Prince sidelong. A flash of irritation crossed her face, and she resolved there and then to make Alwyn's visit utter hell.  
  
Suddenly, a movement at the top of the staircase caught Legolas' eye. He looked up and saw that Alwyn was standing a few steps down from the landing with an embarrassed expression. Legolas left Elsbeth standing where she was, and he ascended the stairs two at a time. He looked at Alwyn.  
  
"I..." she started, going slightly red. Legolas smiled and began to walk down the corridor, beckoning Alwyn to follow with his finger. She exhaled noisily in annoyance and followed him. It wasn't her fault she'd forgotten his directions! 'He should have made them clearer,' she thought to herself. 'Or at least taken me to Avardo himself.'  
  
When they reached the bedroom Legolas knocked once and put his head around the door. "Your sister is here to see you," he said, and stepped back so Alwyn could enter. She nodded to the Prince in thanks and went inside, closing the door behind her and looking over at the four-poster in the middle of the room. Avardo lay on it, his face pallid and drawn. Alwyn smiled warmly at him as he turned his head to look at her, and she went over to sit by him.  
  
"How do you feel?" she asked gently, putting a hand on his forehead. Avardo managed a weak smile.  
  
"Fine," he said, and Alwyn laughed.  
  
"You don't look fine!"  
  
"Thank you," Avardo said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you for coming."  
  
"Ah," Alwyn said, smiling. "I persuaded Uncle to let me. Though I take no pleasure in being here really..."  
  
"Alwyn!" Avardo said, frowning at his sister. "Mariyen and Legolas have been very good to us."  
  
After a pause, Avardo said, "Have you met Mariyen's friend yet?"  
  
Alwyn shook her head slowly. "No...what is she like?"  
  
Avardo closed his eyes and chuckled. "You'll soon see!" he said, and after a little more chat, Alwyn left the room and made her way downstairs. She was just walking across the hall when a maid appeared out of nowhere and said to her, "You'll find Mistress Mariyen in the library, my dear."  
  
"Oh! Thank you," Alwyn replied, and, not having the slightest clue where the library was, walked across the hall and through the nearest door. Surprisingly, it turned out to be the library.  
  
"Ah Lady Alwyn! So good to finally meet you!" came a high, drawling voice. Alwyn looked at the speaker and saw it to be a tall, annoying looking female who reminded her very much of the silly ladies she had left behind in Rivendell. The maiden came over and introduced herself as Elsbeth, Mariyen and Legolas' dear friend. Legolas raised his eyebrows at this, but Elsbeth didn't notice, and proceeded to step back and take in every minor detail of Alwyn's clothing and hair. After sneering slightly, and making her disapproval clear to everyone in the room, she went to sit down again on a chair by the window. Mariyen sat near her and Legolas stood alone by the opposite wall, fixing Alwyn with another penetrating gaze. Alwyn shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Alwyn, you are welcome to stay with us for as long as it takes your dear brother to get better. Longer, if you like?" Mariyen said kindly, and Alwyn smiled gratefully.  
  
"I thank you, you have been very good to us," she replied, and sat down on the nearest chair hesitantly. A long pause followed, in which everyone felt too awkward to say anything.  
  
"And how did you leave you Uncle?" said Mariyen finally. "Well, I hope?"  
  
"Oh yes, thank you, he is fine." Alwyn said, and there followed another uncomfortable pause. After about a minute or two, a maid came into the room and announced, "The doctor says Master Avardo will be fit to leave in about two days, Mistress."  
  
"Thank you Sella, you may go now," Mariyen replied, and looked at Alwyn.  
  
"There you see? Two days and you can return to Rivendell."  
  
Alwyn smiled to herself. Maybe she wouldn't have to spend too long in the company of the two elves she really couldn't stand after all. 


	6. Accidental Agreement To Dance With Legol...

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's the most exciting of the story so far. But just wait...an even more surprising chapter will be coming right up! P&P fans, you'll know what I'm talking about (wink).  
  
Part Six: Accidental Agreement To Dance With Legolas  
  
Two days later, as predicted, Avardo was relatively healthy again and he and his sister were ready to depart for Rivendell. The journey home took a couple of hours, in which the two elves shared opinions on the palace, the surroundings, and especially on Elsbeth.  
  
"She really is insufferable!" Alwyn said loudly, not caring to keep her opinions to herself. "She looked at me like I was some sort of disgusting toad!"  
  
"Alwyn, you have to understand that...some people are like that. It's not unlike your treatment of the maidens at Rivendell, you know."  
  
Alwyn thought for a moment. "Well, all the same," she carried on, "you have to admit she IS a complete idiot."  
  
Avardo laughed. "Indeed she is," he replied, "I don't know how Mariyen stands it, the sweet soul that she is."  
  
Alwyn looked side-long at her brother. "Tell me brother," she said slyly. "When should I be wishing you two joy?"  
  
"It is always the same with you women!" Avardo said, exasperated. "As soon as a man expresses an intrest in a maiden his friends and relatives are immediately wishing him joy."  
  
***  
  
iFour weeks later/i  
  
A month later, there was to be a large party in honour of Alwyn's birthday, which was rapidly approaching (A/N: I'm not sure elves celebrate birthdays...but I'll do it anyway). There was to be a ball and dinner for all friends and relatives of the girl and she was in the process of compiling a guest list when her brother walked in.  
  
"Dinner time, Alwyn," he said, putting his head around the door.  
  
"Brother, I have invited Mariyen to the ball, of course, but do you think it would be imprudent not to invite the Prince and...and Elsbeth too?" Alwyn said, grimacing at the thought of Elsbeth coming to Rivendell. Avardo looked at her severely.  
  
"Invite them, Alwyn, it would be selfish not to. And it would immediately show them both your dislike of them."  
  
"Oh alright then," Alwyn said with a resigned sigh.  
  
***  
  
The day of the ball finally arrived, and Alwyn came out of her room looking much the same as she had always done. Her hair was up in ringlets and pinned at the back of her head in a complicated mass of curls which had taken Ness almost all morning to do perfectly. Alwyn had almost been driven out of her mind with boredom. She was wearing her favourite green dress, much to the disapproval of Ness, who had tried to persuade her to wear one of the dresses from the top drawer, but to no avail. As she entered the ballroom, everyone clapped and called out "Happy birthday!" and "Here's the birthday girl!".  
  
The guests had arrived that morning, and were now dressed in their finery, waiting for the party to begin. Soon the orchestra started up, and Alwyn saw Avardo approach Mariyen with an offer to dance. She seemed pleased, Alwyn noted. Alwyn's spirits fell. Yet another ball in which no one would ask her to dance. Usually, the birthday girl would be showered with attention from males and offers to dance would be coming in non-stop. But all the males here were either too scared of Alwyn to go near her, or too experienced and knew that any offer they made would be turned down.  
  
"Lady Alwyn," came a voice from behind her. Alwyn spun around and her breath caught in her throat. Not him! Not now! Quick, think of an excuse! "I would be honoured if you would consent to dance with me the next waltz?"  
  
"I...ah...I..." Alwyn said, avoiding Legolas' gaze. She could not think of anything to say! "I...I thank you yes." Legolas nodded once and walked away, obviously intending to come and collect once the current song had finished. Alwyn closed her eyes in utter misery. 'Why could I not think of an excuse! Oh Eru, help me.'  
  
The song finished.  
  
"Are you coming?" said a voice, and she felt a hand take hers. It was Legolas, and he was leading her onto the dancefloor. 'Oh dear' Alwyn thought as the orchestra began to play a slow waltz. Now, Alwyn hadn't danced for a very long time as she saw no reason for it, and didn't like doing it either, so as Legolas led her on to dance floor her heart was fluttering. This was not because she was in the arms of the Prince (at least she certainly hoped not) but rather because of nerves, in case she went wrong or embarressed herself in front of everyone. Thankfully everything went alright, and all the couples moved into the centre of the ballroom and began to dance to the music. Alwyn tried not to look as if she was enjoying the dance, and decided to look around the room to avoid having to gaze up into the Prince's eyes (the thought of doing so made her gag). She found herself looking across the room at Elrond, and he winked at her suggestively. Alwyn made a small noise of digust and looked away. Legolas looked at her puzzled, and Alwyn looked the other way once again avoiding his stare. She looked at her brother this time, and noticed how happy he looked dancing Mariyen. He caught her eye and his expression went from contentment to utter shock as he saw what Alwyn was doing. 'What are you doing?' he mouthed at her, and Alwyn rolled her eyes. 'He asked me!' she mouthed back, and Avardo raised his eyebrows. Alwyn didn't think she could stand any more of this. Looking around, she noticed that she was only girl who did not have her shoulder of her partner's shoulder.  
  
Finally the dance ended, and Legolas led Alwyn off the dance floor. He was still holding her hand, she noticed, after they had left the centre of the room and stood to the side. She tugged her hand away from his and looked up at the ceiling, shifting uncomfortably next to him. She couldn't wait for the ball to be over. 


	7. Elsbeth Makes Her Feelings Known

A/N: Once again, I don't own Elrond or Rivendell etc. *Lazily forgets to mention she does not own Legolas* Okay! *Gets prodded with a stick* I don't own him!!! *sniff* Sorry about lack of updatingness and stuff, but I had my maths mock GCSE last week! I got a high Grade B...which is okay. Thanks guys!  
  
Part Seven: Elsbeth Makes Her Feelings Known  
  
The next day Alwyn woke in a strangley good mood, and pranced around her room in a cheerful manner and sang loudly, not caring who heard her. She was two thousand, eight hundred and twenty-two years old today, but didn't feel any different from when she was two thousand, eight hundred and twenty- one really. But still, she was in a very good mood. Perhaps one of the reasons was that Legolas, Mariyen and the ghastly Elsbeth were leaving to go home that evening and Alwyn was always uncomfortable when in their company. She dressed, washed and got ready quickly, and spent most of the day in the library reading and talking to friends. She was badgered by young maidens all day wanting to know what it was like dancing with the Prince, but when she replied that she would have rather put her head into a bag of eels than dance with him, they backed off.  
  
Alwyn was walking down the South corridor towards the kitchens, intent on persuading Ness to get her a small snack from the pantry, when she rounded a corner and found herself face to face with Elsbeth. 'Wonderful' she thought to herself, and smiled sweetly at the girl. Elsbeth glared at Alwyn and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I should like to talk to you," Elsbeth said in a cold voice full of menace.  
  
"Should you?" Alwyn replied and raised an eyebrow. Elsbeth scowled and brought her face close to Alwyns.  
  
"I saw you dancing with the Prince yesterday," Elsbeth said. "And I'll have you know Thranduil is intent on him marrying me. It has all been arranged."  
  
"I see!" Alwyn said, a little shocked.  
  
"If you are engaged to him, then it will not work out. He will marry me, it was meant to be from the start! What have you to say to that?"  
  
"Well, if you are so sure that he is going to marry you, then why do you ask if he is engaged to me?"  
  
"Tell me once and for all," Elsbeth exploded, and Alwyn stepped backwards. "Are you engaged to him?"  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Well then!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Elsbeth turned on her heel and marched away, Alwyn watching her go in disgust. "As if I'd want to marry that pathetic excuse for a Prince anyway. Ha!" But she couldn't put much feeling into it.  
  
***  
  
The evening of their departure finally came, and Alwyn stayed in her room whilst the goodbyes were being exchanged. After an hour, she ventured outside, only to see Avardo storming down the hall with what looked like tears in his eyes.  
  
"Avardo!" Alwyn exclaimed in utter shock, and she ran to him. He merely went into his room, however, and closed the door firmly. "Tell me what is wrong!"  
  
"Leave me," came a defeated voice from inside, and then sound of something large and heavy being kicked with great force. Alwyn winced, and hurried off to her uncle for an explanation.  
  
"Alwyn," he said as she came into his office. Elrond gave his niece a sorrowful gaze, and held out a piece of paper which Alwyn immediately saw to be a letter. With Legolas' signiture at the bottom.  
  
Lord Elrond,  
  
Thank you for your kind welcome, and let me assure you that myself, my sister and her friend Elsbeth greatly enjoyed the party you threw in honour of your niece's birthday. There is, however, some buisiness in Mirkwood which cannot be avoided. My Father wishes us to remain in Mirkwood for the rest of the year, and as there are not any special circumstances that require us in Rivendell, we mean not to return to Imladris for at least another two.  
  
It was signed hastily with the elvish signiture 'Greenleaf'. Alwyn's heart sank, but not because of the Prince's departure. Her heart sank for Avardo. 'As there are not any special circumstances that require us in Rivendell...' The words went around and around in her head. What should she make of this? She knew that Mariyen loved Avardo. She could see it day by day. Did Mariyen believe that Avardo did not care for her? No, surely not, his love for her was plain for all to see! Wasn't it? Alwyn knew deep down that Avardo was good at concealing his feelings. He always had been...always would be. But surely Legolas and Mariyen could see through his calm exterior. Surely they could detect the deep love that burned in him for the Princess?  
  
Alwyn put her head in her hands, and Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder in a concerned way. He, too, had sensed her brother's love for Mariyen, and it grieved him to see his niece and nephew upset.  
  
After a while Alwyn went upstairs and knocked again on her brother's door.  
  
"Avi? Avardo? Come out, please, Avi," she called, but all she could hear were low grumbles and bangs from inside. She sighed and went into her own room, throwing herself onto the bed, the days events swirling around in her mind. 


	8. The Mystery Of The Disappearing Princess

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 8! Wow, I didn't expect it to be this long. Please keep reading!  
  
Part 8 - The Mystery Of The Disappearing Princess  
  
It was approximately a year later, and no sign had been seen of Legolas or his sister since the day they had left Rivendell after Alwyn's birthday. Strangely, Alwyn felt their loss deeply. She had grown quite close to Mariyen while she had been around, and Avardo was just not the same without her. Alwyn couldn't understand it. One moment there they had been...laughing, flirting, getting along like a house on fire, but then she just up and left without a real reason, and Avardo had been heartbroken.  
  
The day soon came, though, when his spirits were lifted.  
  
"A letter has come for you Avardo," said Elrond one day at breakfast. Avardo took it glumly, not expecting anything special. He ripped it open and read it quickly. Then he looked away, with a disbelieving grin, and then reread the letter twice. Finally he let out a whoop of joy, and Alwyn snatched the letter off him.  
  
My friend,  
  
I would be so grateful if you could come to my home in Mirkwood immediately to pick up a package of great importance for your uncle. Feel free to stay a few days here too in the village, and perhaps your friends up at the palace will visit.  
  
Jehewith  
  
Alwyn smiled. Jehewith, Avardo's friend in Mirkwood, had invited him over for a couple of days to the forest. Avardo looked at Elrond eagerly.  
  
"When can I leave?" he asked, and Elrond gestured to the door.  
  
"Anytime you like!" he said, and Avardo rushed out to get his things ready. Alwyn watched him go and her heart swelled with joy. Perhaps Mariyen had not deserted him after all, and would visit her brother while he stayed in the village. She went up to the balcony of her bedroom and watched out of the window. After about half an hour, she could see her brother riding hastily up the path and she waved at him, smiling. She ran a hand through her long, dark hair and wished that she were also going to see Mariyen. She couldn't wait to hear all the news when he got back.  
  
***  
  
A day passed...then two days...and then three days had come and gone and still nothing was heard. Alwyn took this as a good sign, and hoped that Avardo would bring good news when he returned. On the fourth day, however, a letter arrived from Avardo, and it was addressed to Alwyn and Alwyn only. She took it up to her room with trepidation and opened it. It read:  
  
My dear sister,  
  
Jehewith is well, and so am I, so you need not worry about that. I say my health is well, but my heart, I am grieved to say, is not. Mariyen's friend, Elsbeth, came to visit me today at Jehewith's house, and she told me (after looking around the village house with distaste) that Mariyen has not the time to come and see me, and that she is kept busy in various places around Mirkwood. I must conclude, Alwyn, that Mariyen no longer cares for me. I will return tomorrow morning directly.  
  
Avardo  
  
Alwyn dropped the letter to the floor of her room and a single, solitary tear found it's way down her cheek. She wiped it away, nevertheless, and ran downstairs to her uncle to tell him the news. Elrond looked sadly at his niece.  
  
"Now there would have been a great match, but, obviously it was never meant to be," he said. Alwyn gave him a determined stare.  
  
"No, Uncle, it cannot be. I am sure Mariyen still loves Avardo. But I do not know why she has left him," Alwyn replied and ran out of the room and into the garden. She was just coming out of the door to the grounds when she bumped right into a young elf. She picked herself up hastily and apologised. "Oh goodness! I'm sorry!" she said, and the elf smiled.  
  
"That's alright. Am I to understand you are the Lady Alwyn?" he said.  
  
"Yes, I am. Who might you be?"  
  
"My name is Rethnín. I am a friend to the Prince of Mirkwood, just arrived from the forest. He told me to wait for him here, as he is visiting soon I believe." Rethnín said.  
  
Alwyn's eyes widened in hope. "With his sister?" she asked with eager anticipation.  
  
"No, alone, I believe."  
  
Alwyn's heart sank. "Oh. I was asking for my brother you see...," she said sadly.  
  
"I am told by the Prince himself, Lady, that he recently saved his young sister from a very imprudent marriage," Rethnín said animatedly.  
  
Alwyn spun around and took hold of the elf's arm. "What!?" she exclaimed. "Who was it? Why?"  
  
Rethnín looked a little dazed. "I...I believe there were some strong objections to the suitor, whoever he was. I believe the Prince persuaded his sister not to carry on the relationship."  
  
"Oh...good grief!" Alwyn put a hand to her head and leaned against the wall to steady herself. "I knew it...must've been him...that stupid excuse for an elf!"  
  
Rethnín backed away and shot Alwyn a concerned glance. "I'll...go? Shall I?" He didn't wait for an answer, and marched off down the corridor.  
  
Alwyn merely sat on the floor in complete shock and utter anger, most of it directed at that imbecile of an elf Legolas Greenleaf. 


	9. An Extremely Unexpected Proposal

A/N: Here is part 9, and this is DEFINITELY the best chapter so far!!! *dances around* Hehehe...you'll just have to wait and see what happens! Poor, poor Legolas...Please keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
Part 9 - An Extremely Unexpected Proposal  
  
Alwyn was still fuming the next day, when her brother showed up at last. She went to the palace doors, intent on telling him everything that Rethnín had related to her, when who should be at Avardo's side but...Legolas himself. Alwyn stood shocked for a moment, but then her fist clenched in anger when she saw them together. Here was her brother, heartbroken and miserable due to Mariyen's withdrawal from their relationship, and it was all Legolas' fault! She fumed silently before curtseying politely to the Prince, and smiling.  
  
"Hello Legolas, it has been so long since I saw you!" she forced a cheery smile. Legolas returned the smile gladly, and he had a caring, almost loving look in his eyes. Alwyn hugged her brother, without noticing Legolas' expression, and then asked a passing maid to take both of their luggages up to a room. Then Elrond came out and Alwyn was able to slip away. She hurried up to her bedroom, her heart beating like a drum and her face hot. How dare he! How dare he come here after all he has done! I'm so angry I could kill someone! Alwyn punched her pillow and a cloud of white feathers exploded all over her. Alwyn swore and chucked the pillow across the room, where it hit the wall and sent even more feathers cascading to the floor. A few tears leaked from her eyes, and she buried her face in the bed cover. She stayed in her room all morning and then only went down to lunch because Elrond had sent up a maid saying if she didn't he would sell her horse Fíahyn to a villager. Alwyn clattered down the steps to the dining room and sat down at the table, shooting Elrond an annoyed glare.  
  
"I suppose Fíahyn can be spared then," he said, and Legolas and Avardo gave him strange looks.  
  
After the meal, Alwyn retired to the library where she sat reading quietly. These days she had taken to spending time alone, not that she enjoyed it, but rather because she didn't really have anyone to talk to. Sometimes she envied how it had once been, parties...visits...she even missed arguing with the vulgar Elsbeth. She missed company. Suddenly a noise over by the door pulled her back into reality.  
  
"Alwyn?"  
  
It was Legolas. Alwyn sank down in her seat, hoping not to be seen, but the Prince saw her, and, his face breaking out into a smile, came over. Alwyn smiled back at him, wondering what on earth he could want. Legolas fervently checked the room for other elves, before coming over to sit by Alwyn. Alwyn looked at him expectantly, but he just sat there looking at her nervously. After about a minute Alwyn looked back down at her book. He was obviously insane, she thought. Soon she noticed him shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and then he got up suddenly. She watched him walk around the room a bit, and then he came and sat back down. Alwyn looked down at her book, pretending not to have noticed him. Then he stood up again, and looked down at her apprehensively.  
  
"Alwyn...I..." he began, and Alwyn looked up with a puzzled expression on her face. Then the Prince abruptly began speaking hastily. "I cannot do it. I cannot conceal my feelings any longer. I have struggled with my heart but nothing can be done."  
  
Alwyn blanched. "I..."  
  
"Wait!" he exclaimed, taking her hand and looking into her eyes. "I love you, Alwyn, however much it seems the opposite. I have loved you since I danced with you all those months ago. Please tell me what I long to hear. I would be so happy if you would...well...consent to be my wife?"  
  
Alwyn did not, could not, say a thing. She simply sat, her eyes fixed on his face, in utter alarm. Then she opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it, and closed it again.  
  
Legolas' expression slowly became uneasy. "...Alwyn?" he ventured.  
  
"Your Highness," Alwyn said in a deadly calm voice. "Do you think after everything you have done and said to me over the past year...I could love you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"First you ignored me, then you humiliated me in front of your sister by calling me 'tolerable, but not attractive enough to tempt you', and then you actually had the nerve to detach your sister from my brother when their marriage was evidently just around the corner!" Alwyn half shouted. Legolas jumped back, looking almost terrified, but also hurt at the same time. "Do you deny that you did it?" Alwyn was on her feet now, pointing at Legolas accusingly.  
  
"I did it because..."  
  
"Don't try to explain, I don't care. I don't want to hear any pathetic excuses."  
  
Legolas swallowed and his eyes travelled downwards to the floor. "So...I suppose you're answer is no."  
  
"I would not marry you if you were the only elf in Middle Earth. There is nothing you could ever say that would make me say yes." Alwyn replied, now somewhat calm again. Legolas stood looking at the floor, and then Alwyn let out a choked sob. Legolas looked up at her, and wanted to comfort her but he knew she would just scream at him again. Tears ran down Alwyn's face and after a second or two she ran from the room as fast as she could and made for her bedroom like she had done so many times before.  
  
Legolas stood for a few moments more before also retreating to his guest room.  
  
Neither of them were seen to venture out all evening. 


	10. Explanations And Apologies

A/N: Well well well I hope you liked that chapter. I suppose you all hate Alwyn now! :) Oh well, don't worry, she'll come to her senses soon enough. Lets just say it's not always love at first sight. Love takes time. Sometimes we regret things we said in the past. Okay I'll shut up now.  
  
Part 10 - Explanations And Apologies  
  
It was eleven o clock the following morning when Alwyn finally came out of her bedroom. After shouting at or ignoring various people who tried to ask her questions, she ventured outside into the forest and began to walk along the long, winding path that led away from the palace, through the trees and then back up to it eventually. She walked along in a kind of daze, not really knowing what to do or where to go. She couldn't think properly, because her head was all muddled up and a thousand thoughts a second were flitting through her mind like butterflies. She had just entered a clearing, and was walking across it to the path on the other side, when she saw the elf that had been the reason for her crying half the fluids out of her body the night before. She turned rapidly, thinking that a holiday in Mordor would be bliss compared to talking to Legolas right now, but he had seen her.  
  
"Alwyn!"  
  
She couldn't avoid him, and if she ran away she knew he would catch her. Reluctantly, she turned to face him. But he was merely standing in front of her, holding out a letter.  
  
"Please read it," he said, and after a pause Alwyn took it. Legolas gave her one, last penetrating stare and then turned and walked away. Alwyn watched his retreating form for a minute, and then opened the letter with trepidation. She went over to the centre of the glade, sat down, and began to read.  
  
To Dear Alwyn,  
  
Please do not throw this letter away, I assure you it does not contain any renewals of the offers that upset you so much last night. I apologise for any hurt I have caused. I never really thought about what your reaction would be, but I think somewhere, deep in my heart, I knew that you were likely to refuse me. I know I have not been civil towards you at all, and I know that I have insulted you deeply but the past cannot be undone. Believe me, if it could I would change it in an instant. I am not the sort of person who shows their feelings to all and sundry, I am not the sort to flaunt my affections in front of the world. I hope you understand that. I tried to conceal my love for as long as possible, but being away from you for so long only made my feelings stronger. Now to the subject of your brother. I do not deny that I persuaded my sister to leave Rivendell, and also convinced her that Avardo felt nothing for her. I can see now that I was very seriously mistaken. You know your brother better than I do, and I trust your judgement. If you say he loves her, then he loves her. I can honestly say I did not see any sign of his affection for her while in their company. Whether that is because he is like myself, and hides his emotions, I do not know. I am very sorry for all the hurt I have caused, and I wish with all my heart that I could make it up to you. Please try to forgive me these wrongs, for I cannot bear the thought of you hating me while I care for you so much.  
  
Legolas  
  
Alwyn folded up the letter calmly and put it into the front of her dress to take back to the palace. She sat a while longer in the glade, and then slowly walked back up to the palace. Alwyn was not angry any more. In fact, she didn't know quite what she was. Her feelings had somehow disappeared and now she felt nothing for the Prince. Perhaps a little sympathy, but it seemed as though an empty void had replaced the hatred she had had for him before.  
  
***  
  
"The Prince proposed!?"  
  
Avardo shot up into a sitting position and regarded his sister carefully. "You are pulling my leg, you sneak!"  
  
"I assure you I am being completely sincere," Alwyn replied, not smiling. Avardo laughed and shook his head.  
  
"But I know how much you dislike him! And he you! Wait..." Avardo noticed Alwyn's devastated expression. "What happened?" he asked with a concerned look.  
  
"I feel awful, Avardo, I shouted at him. I screamed at him. I cried in front of him. And then I ran out and left him standing there. I feel horrible!" she said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Don't worry, you can apologise," Avardo said.  
  
"I don't want to!" she exclaimed, some of her anger coming back now. She gave her brother a pleading look.  
  
"Alwyn," Avardo took both her hands in his. "All that matters is your happiness. Think what would have happened if you'd said yes!"  
  
"Yes but, well, I could have been nicer to him! I can't believe what I said to him." The memory of the incident played itself back in her head.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Alwyn gave him a miserable glare. "I don't want to tell you." 


	11. Legolas Saves The Day

A/N: As always, thanks for reading guys! Lets take a break from the stubborness that is Alwyn, and take a look at things from Legolas' point of view shall we? Just a small note: I'm coming away from P&P now, and the story won't follow that plot anymore. I've decided to make it much longer and more complicated than I originally intended.  
  
Part 11 - Legolas Saves The Day  
  
Three months later, Legolas was rowing down the river next to the palace in an elven boat, singing to himself. He sang loudly, not caring who heard, and his powerful oar strokes took him swiftly down the winding stream. He had left Rivendell with the intention of never looking back. Alwyn was indifferent to him, he should have seen it. He should have known she would turn him down. He had left with the promise that he would no longer grieve for her. If that was how she wanted it to be, then alright, he would wait for her if she ever changed her mind. He was just passing a large willow tree in the boat when he saw a pretty elven maiden by the shoreside. His voice faltered. She stood knee-deep in the cold water, and her long navy dress was soaked. She had very long brown hair and he could see that her eyes were dark.  
  
He rowed on, now silent, but just as he passed the tree he saw the girl venture forward into the river. Legolas sat motionless, the boat taking him further and further upstream, away from the willow. After a pause, the Prince suddenly dug his oars into the water and hastily turned the boat about. He rowed with all his might back towards the tree, and glided underneath the hanging branched just in time to see her head disappear under the water. Legolas gave a cry.  
  
"No!"  
  
He leaned over and grabbed the girls shoulders, bringing her up into the boat coughing and spluttering. She fell into the bottom of the boat and Legolas leaned over her, checking to make sure she was alright.  
  
"Are you an angel?" she asked quietly, coughing every now and again. Legolas smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No, I am not an angel. I am just a Prince. Now, sit up."  
  
The maiden sat up gingerly, and Legolas looked at her confused. Deciding not to say anything, however, he proceeded to row the boat away from the willow and back up towards the palace.  
  
"I thank you," the girl said. "You saved my life."  
  
"Anyone would have done it. I merely did what I had to do," he replied, regarding the girl closely. "Why..." He stopped when he saw tears in the girls eyes.  
  
"Please do not ask me questions," she said. "I had to do it...there was no other way..."  
  
Legolas was silent for a long while, and then he spoke. "What is your name?"  
  
"Aribeth, I think," she said quietly, and Legolas smiled.  
  
"That is a pretty name. I am Legolas."  
  
"The Prince of Mirkwood?" Aribeth said, surprised. Legolas nodded, and she blushed. "I am sorry, Your Highness. I mean...I didn't mean to..."  
  
"You have nothing to apologise for," Legolas said. "I will take you to my Father, he will know what to do with you."  
  
***  
  
"Desre, this is Aribeth. She's had an accident," Legolas said, ushering Aribeth towards the maid. Desre gasped as she took in the girl's soaking clothes and hair.  
  
"My dear!" she cried, putting an arm around the girl and leading her away. "Are you alright? Lets get you some warm clothes..." her voice faded into the distance as she led Aribeth towards the kitchens. Legolas stood watching them with a half-smile playing across his lips. The girl was beautiful, he decided. She reminded him a little of Alwyn, but he didn't know why. Her hair perhaps, the eyes...there was something wonderful about Aribeth, and Legolas wanted to get to know her better.  
  
"Legolas?" his sister's voice penetrated his thoughts like an arrow. "Who was that?"  
  
Legolas turned and smiled at Mariyen. "I rescued her. She almost drowned. Her name is Aribeth...she is very pretty. She reminds me of Alwyn. Do you remember Alwyn?"  
  
Mariyen's face suddenly fell and she looked up at her brother miserably. "Please don't, Legolas...you know it only reminds me of him. I know I shall never see him but..."  
  
Legolas felt it was time. "Mariyen? I have to tell you something. Avardo loved...loves...you. I concealed the fact that he was here because...I dodn't want you to get hurt! I apologise."  
  
Mariyen frowned. "He was here!? You did not tell me? Oh...wait...he loves me?" she added in a whisper. Legolas nodded.  
  
"I am almost certain that he does, Mariyen."  
  
"Then...then I must see him directly! What shall I say?" she asked, nervously.  
  
"Tell him the truth," Legolas replied softly, and Mariyen smiled warmly. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and hurried off, leaving the Prince to stand and think.  
  
***  
  
Alwyn looked at Elrond's happy face and her heart sank. 'He really wants me to go to Mirkwood with him and Avardo...but I can't! Legolas will be there.' A thousand thoughts whirled around in her head.  
  
"Well? Are you going to come with us?" Elrond asked, prompting Alwyn for an answer.  
  
Alwyn hesitated. "I...well...yes of course!"  
  
'No! Now what have you done!?' she thought to herself. 'This is just perfect.'  
  
"Well, good!" Elrond said, cheerfully. "We'll leave as soon as possible. Get your things ready."  
  
Alwyn sighed miserably and trudged off to her room.  
  
"Yes Uncle," she replied glumly. On the plus side, however, it would be a good chance for Avardo to see Mariyen again. Her spirits were lifted a little, but the prospect of having to see Legolas again only made them sink further.  
  
"I'm done for." She thought, glumly. 


	12. A Shock Discovery For Alwyn

A/N: Hehehe! So...Legolas has met a new girl, taking his mind off Alwyn for a while. But meanwhile, Alwyn and Avardo must travel to Mirkwood with Elrond. What has Elrond got planned, and what will Alwyn think when she sees how quickly Legolas has forgotten her? But has he really forgotten her? Read on to find out, and thanks for reading!  
  
Part 12 - A Shock Discovery For Alwyn  
  
Alwyn leaned sat back in her carriage seat and closed her eyes, sighing inwardly. She didn't want to imagine what Legolas would think seeing her here. Either he would be extremely angry, or extremely pleased, and Alwyn didn't think she could deal with either of those reactions. As she saw the palace loom closer, her heart sank. When they drew up to the doors, Elrond turned to the both of them and regarded them carefully.  
  
"I...am afraid I have not been entirely truthful with you two," he said, and Alwyn stared. "I am leaving you here, I am afraid, as I must go back to Rivendell to deal with urgent business concerning my daughter."  
  
"What do you mean?" Avardo said, confused.  
  
"That does not matter now. Thranduil has agreed to let you stay, and I will send for you when I am ready. Now, off you go, and make sure to give my greetings to the Princess, Avardo."  
  
Avardo grinned, nodded and jumped out of the carriage. Alwyn was slower in leaving. "You are leaving us here?" she cried, her voice unusually high. "With...with the Prince? Alone!?"  
  
"Alwyn, off you go, you are wasting time!" Elrond said firmly, and called for the driver to turn around. Alwyn exited the carriage hastily and caught up with her brother.  
  
"What *does* he think he is doing?" she said, angrily. Their conversation was interrupted, however, by Thranduil coming out to greet them. Behind him stood a tall, handsome elf with dark hair. His eyes were a pale grey, and his features were defined and attractive. Alwyn coloured slightly as he stared at her intently.  
  
"My dears! Welcome, Elrond has told me of the situation. Now then, come inside." He turned to go back into the palace, but then stopped and gestured to the unknown elf. "Ah! Dantir, these are Elrond's niece and nephew, Alwyn and Avardo. This is my nephew Dantir, and is my most trusted advisor."  
  
Alwyn noticed that Dantir's expression was silent and grim. He looked...somewhat frightening. She dismissed the thought immediately, however, and curtseyed lightly. "Pleased to meet you," she said, and Avardo tipped his head politely. The four of them made their way up to the palace and Alwyn and Avardo were shown rooms.  
  
***  
  
"Legolas! Please!" Aribeth chased the Prince around the fountain outside the palace. He had her silken shawl wrapped around his head and was acting like a complete fool. Aribeth had to clutch her stomach, for laughing as much as this made it hurt. She stopped and shook her head, still grinning, and, when he thought she had given up, she darted forward and grabbed the shawl. It unravelled from his head and he stood pouting. Aribeth laughed again.  
  
"You're no fun!" he said, and splashed the fountain water in her direction. But Aribeth was staring at a spot some distance behind Legolas, at the figure standing on the steps. Alwyn stood there, surprised and hardly believing the Prince's behaviour.  
  
Legolas spun around and almost fell over. "Alwyn!" he gasped, and she blushed a deep red colour. Legolas tried to compose himself. "Wha...what on Middle Earth are you doing here!?" he asked, trying to keep the shocked tone from his voice.  
  
"I...I'm sorry..." Alwyn stuttered, looking from the Prince to Aribeth, her eyes wide.  
  
"Uh...yes. Forgive me, Alwyn, this is Aribeth. I...uh, rescued her recently from the river. She lives here now," Legolas' head was clearly spinning. He turned to Aribeth. "This is Lady Alwyn, Elrond's niece...she is my...friend."  
  
Alwyn couldn't have imagined a more embarrassing situation, for her and Legolas alike. She did not know exactly who this girl was, but it was evident that Legolas had forgotten about her rather quickly. She did not know what to think about this - but she wasn't pleased. Hadn't he been in love with her just a few months ago? Then Alwyn reasoned with herself. 'It's what you wanted, isn't it?' she thought. 'You wanted him to just move on, and he has.'  
  
Legolas was still standing shocked, not quite able to believe she was here. Alwyn turned to leave, and he raised an arm. "Wait!" Alwyn turned around. "Are you...coming to the musical party in the library this evening?" he asked. Alwyn nodded slightly, and then hurried away.  
  
"...Legolas?" Aribeth put a hand on his arm, but he simply walked on up the steps, determined to find out what was going on.  
  
***  
  
"She is a beautiful girl, is she not?"  
  
"Extremely! And a wonderful singer. Just listen to her!"  
  
"She is an angel!"  
  
Whispers flew around the library as Aribeth sang in front of the palace nobles, her voice pretty and melodic. Alwyn had to admit, she was an incredible singer. She had never heard anything as pretty. Evidently, Legolas thought so too. He was gazing admirably up at the maiden as she sang, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. Alwyn couldn't sort out her feelings. She looked away, and suddenly found herself staring straight at Dantir, the elf she had been introduced to that morning. He saw her looking at him, and then walked over and stood next to her. His eyes remained fixed on Aribeth at the front of the room.  
  
"I used to think parties were a bore," he said, in a low monotone. Alwyn did not like his voice.  
  
"And...have you changed your mind?" she said, trying to seem cheerful. This elf had an air of depression which seemed to follow him wherever he went.  
  
There was a very long pause. "Yes, I believe I have," he intoned. "Are you very fond of music?"  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose I am! My three favourite things to do in the world are singing, fencing and riding."  
  
Dantir looked sidelong at her, as if not believing a maiden would do such things. "Do you like danger?" he whispered in her ear. Alwyn flushed angrily. What right had he to whisper in her ear? She found this elf very disturbing indeed.  
  
"Yes," she replied, looking at him steadily.  
  
"Good." Dantir then proceeded to walk away, his gaze fixed on hers. Alwyn shifted and looked away. A cold finger traced down her spine and she frowned. What an extremely odd person, she thought, and then resolved to reflect no more upon the matter that evening. 


	13. Getting To Know Dantir

A/N: Sorry guys, hope you don't mind being introduced to all these new characters! It will move along, though. I have big plans! :) Right well, in the last chapter Alwyn met Dantir, and he turned out to be a scary, intimidating sort of person. Legolas seems to be torn between two women...can it get any more confusing??? Don't worry. It can.  
  
Part 13 - Getting To Know Dantir  
  
As soon as Alwyn opened her bedroom door the next morning, Dantir was standing there. She was somewhat surprised, but also she had been expecting it a little. Last night he had come to see her in the ballroom after the party and they had danced one dance. Alwyn did not like the elf, but she had done it out of the goodness of her heart, seeing as none of the other maidens wanted to dance with him. They had talked a little while about riding, and Alwyn found that at least she did share some things with him, even if they were very small.  
  
"Will you go riding with me this morning?" he asked, in his low monotone. Alwyn shivered uncomfortably.  
  
"I..." His expression was so...so foreboding and grim that she felt she had to say yes or something bad would happen to her. "Yes, alright."  
  
"Excellent," he smiled, for the first time since Alwyn had met him. It was more a twisted sort of sneer, however. Alwyn hugged herself as they walked down the corridor. It always seemed to get colder when he was around.  
  
They made their way out to the stables, to fetch horses, and Alwyn put on her riding gear hastily. Dantir watched her mount the horse, and then got onto his own. "Well then," Alwyn said, with a cheerful smile. "Where shall we be off to?" Dantir made no reply. He simply trotted out of the stable and into the yard. Alwyn gave an exasperated sigh and followed.  
  
He did not talk all the way up the path and into the deep forest, however much Alwyn tried to induce conversation. He simply led her a long way up the path. They walked in silence up towards the dense forest, and Alwyn looked sidelong at the sinister elf. He simply stared straight ahead. Soon they came to a small glade, and Dantir halted his horse. Alwyn followed suit and looked around hesitantly.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, her voice faltering a little.  
  
"Get off the horse," Dantir drawled, dismounting his own and standing on the grass resolutely.  
  
Alwyn's stomach lurched. "Why?"  
  
"Just get off the horse and come here."  
  
"Wh...what?"  
  
"GET OFF IT!" his voice rang through the trees, and a small cluster of birds rose twittering into the sky. Alwyn slid, shaking, off her horse and walked slowly towards him. She stopped a little way away from Dantir and folded her arms.  
  
"You...you can't do anything to me. Understand? You won't!" she cried, trying to dissuade him.  
  
Dantir smirked slightly. "I'm not going to...*do* anything to you, not unless you do as I say."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean just that. Do as I tell you, and you will not be hurt. Is that clear?" he replied, his voice malicious.  
  
Alwyn drew in a shaky breath. "And what will you do if I do not do what you say?" she asked.  
  
"Kill you, of course."  
  
Alwyn gave a distressed cry, and stumbled backwards, but in three strides Dantir was holding her wrist, and his face was inches from hers. Alwyn had never been so scared in all her life.  
  
"I have been watching you, Alwyn, for some time. I need an attractive wife, do you see? I have been ridiculed for not snaring a lady. I wish to settle down with someone, but all the girls here despise me. This is the only way...you see? You will marry me, Alwyn, or I shall punish you."  
  
"Wh...what? Marry you?" Alwyn said, her eyes filled with frightened tears.  
  
"Yes, Alwyn. You have no choice really, do you? I mean, come on, there is nothing else you can do."  
  
"I...I will tell the King!"  
  
With a cry, Alwyn was thrown backwards onto the grass. Dantir stood over her, his eyes flashing. "You will do no such thing! For if you do, I shall hunt you down, and it will not be pretty. You will act as my wife and lover, and you will not argue if you value your life. Do you agree to be my wife?" he asked, his expression so poisonous that Alwyn felt sure she would die any second.  
  
"Wh...well...yes," Alwyn whispered, finally realising that she had no other choice in the matter. Tears spilled from her pale blue eyes and she let out a sob as Dantir pulled her up roughly.  
  
"Tidy yourself up, woman, and we shall go back to announce the news."  
  
With that he mounted his horse and sat watching her. Her chances of escape were futile, so she wiped her eyes and got onto her horse. Alwyn was silent the whole journey back to Mirkwood. She knew that if she tried to run away tonight, he would catch her. There was nothing she could do...but marry Dantir. Or die. But she didn't want to die. Not just yet. She needed help, but whom from? Avardo! No...Dantir would find out somehow. What could she do? Her brother would surely tell Thranduil if he knew that something was wrong. She needed to...hint to someone that everything was not as it seemed but, who? 


	14. Engagemant Announcements

A/N: UH OH! Sorry guys, I know, it's awful. Poor girl. It will get better, I promise! She needs help, but she can't tell anyone what is happening in case the eeevil Dantir finds out. Let's see what happens.  
  
Part 14 - Engagement Announcements  
  
The hall went silent as Dantir stood up to announce his 'important news'. Alwyn sat next to him, wishing she could just get up and cry out about the evil things that were happening to her, but she knew she couldn't. She sat, with a false smile on her face, trying not to look at her brother.  
  
"I would like to announce my engagement," Dantir said loudly, and the tension in the dining room could have been cut with a knife. The atmosphere was almost unbearable. The maidens bent their heads to each other and began to whisper animatedly, and the men simply laughed quietly or sat shocked. "To Lady Alwyn of Rivendell."  
  
Alwyn saw Legolas twist in his chair and gaze at her, confused and angry, but most of all shocked. Aribeth turned with him, and they both stared at her, looks of disbelief registering on their faces. Alwyn did not look at her brother. She simply sat, smiling, as if she were the happiest girl alive. As if she loved Dantir with all her heart. As if this marriage was going to be perfect.  
  
The meal was long and embarrassing. Alwyn couldn't count the number of times the ladies had asked her, in a hissing whisper, why she had agreed to marry that beast. The men came past, slapping Dantir on the back and congratulating him on a fine catch. Alwyn simply sat, bearing it all seemingly well, but with a gut wrenching feeling inside. She felt like screaming, crying, anything! But she couldn't.  
  
Afterwards Legolas left with Aribeth, and Dantir stood up with a hand on Alwyn's shoulder. Thranduil had just finished a long speech about how happy he was, and then there had been a toast. Now it was the end of the meal and Alwyn was dreading the evening to come. Dantir leaned down to whisper in her ear, and Alwyn grimaced in disgust. "You are doing fine, beautiful one. Now, let us go to my quarters."  
  
Alwyn drew in a shaky breath and stood up, linking arms with him and walking out of the room. Thranduil called merrily after them that he would arrange all the preparations for the wedding, and that it would be able to be held very soon. Alwyn tried to block out the congratulations that flew her way all the way up the corridor, but it was almost impossible.  
  
She went through the door to Dantir's quarters and sat down heavily on a chair, looking away from her 'almost-husband' out of the window.  
  
"You can sleep in here," he gestured to an empty room that a door behind him led into. "I will arrange wedding preparations with Thranduil, and you are merely to smile and accept it all graciously, is that understood?"  
  
Alwyn nodded numbly. Dantir came over and bent down to kiss her, but she stood up quickly and strode defiantly into her new bedroom. She slammed the door, but then found that there was no lock. Dantir came in.  
  
"You cannot run forever," he mocked, and came towards her. Alwyn let out a choked sob and darted away from his clutching hands.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she cried, and Dantir's head snapped towards the open door, in case anyone had heard.  
  
"Perhaps..." he said, backing out of the room. "You will be in a better mood tomorrow." He closed the door with a soft click.  
  
Alwyn threw herself onto the bed and cried until she had no tears left. She knew she would never go home to Rivendell again when she was married. She would have to stay here, with him, for all eternity. She needed to talk to someone.  
  
***  
  
Alwyn ran lightly down the corridor to the library and poked her head around the door, to see if anyone was inside. One person was, Legolas. Alwyn stepped towards him, hesitantly, and he looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
"Alwyn!" he exclaimed softly. "What are you doing here this late?"  
  
"I...wanted to talk to someone," she replied, and sat down. Legolas put down him book.  
  
"Of course."  
  
There was a pause, and then he spoke again. "Congratulations...on your engagement. I am pleased you have found someone who can make you happy. I am sorry...it could not have been me." His eyes travelled down to the floor, and then up again, searching for a reaction.  
  
Alwyn resisted the urge to spill her heart to him. She merely shook her head and looked away from him, trying not to cry. "Is something wrong?" he asked, quietly.  
  
Alwyn looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I...Legolas...if you only knew...but I can't...I can't!" she burst out and then tears rolled down her face. Legolas' eyes widened and he put an arm around her awkwardly.  
  
"I don't know what you mean!" he said, confused.  
  
"I can't tell you! He'll...he'll...I just don't know. Oh, if only you knew. If only anyone knew!" she said miserably. She looked up at Legolas and suddenly realised how close she was to him. He leaned a little bit closer to her, and Alwyn could feel his breath on her skin. There was a pause, and then Alwyn stood up suddenly.  
  
"Legolas?" she said steadily, looking out of the window.  
  
"Yes Alwyn?" he replied.  
  
"You've changed."  
  
Legolas sat in silence for a while before speaking. "I have?"  
  
"Yes, and I don't know why. Is it...because of Aribeth?" Alwyn said in almost a whisper, now turning to look at him. Legolas stood abruptly and then bowed politely. He shifted over to the door.  
  
"You are soon to be married, Alwyn. I...wish you joy and happiness. Please excuse me." He walked away.  
  
Alwyn sank down into a chair and stared out of the window at the pattering rain, not wanting to go back up to her quarters. 


	15. An Interrupted Conversation

A/N: BUAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry. It will get better, promise. Aaaanyway...this chapter should be interesting to write. Thank you all for the reviews, you are the best! Keep reading!  
  
Part 15 - An Interrupted Conversation  
  
The day of the wedding drew nearer, and Alwyn found herself going to Legolas more and more often to talk. They would meet in the library more often than not, and Alwyn, still not giving away the truth completely, always gave away some hints of the dire situation she was in.  
  
It was early in the morning, and Alwyn was sitting at the desk in her bedroom, writing a letter.  
  
Legolas, Please come to see me today between four and five, while Dantir is out hunting. Alwyn  
  
Just as she finished, Dantir came striding into the room and Alwyn hastily folded the paper, concealing it beneath a jewellery box. Dantir looked at her suspiciously, and then went out. Alwyn stuck out her tongue at the door and then slipped out into the corridor to give the letter to a passing servant.  
  
"Desre!" she hissed, as the maiden walked past. "Could you take this to the Prince?"  
  
"Of course, my dear," Desre replied, and hurried away. Alwyn watched her go, checked the quarters for Dantir, and then sat reading on her bed.  
  
After a few minutes, however, she put it down and lay backwards staring up at the ornate, decorated ceiling. Only a few months ago she had detested the Prince. He had been reserved, quiet and somewhat arrogant but when she had seen him the other day with Aribeth, he had been the complete opposite. Fun loving, cheerful...not the Legolas she knew! And when she had asked to talk to him, he hadn't walked away. He hadn't shunned her like before - he had sat to listen, and had tried to comfort her.  
  
Alwyn sighed. What had induced the change? A little voice in the back of her head said 'Aribeth!' but she tried to ignore it. Had the girl had so good an effect on him that he had been influenced to change to a better person? Did he...love her? Alwyn knew that if he did, it shouldn't bother her, but it did. And she didn't know why.  
  
***  
  
"Shall you go hunting this afternoon?"  
  
Alwyn tried to keep her voice casual and seem uninterested. Dantir looked at her, and then sighed.  
  
"It's boring," he said, and Alwyn tensed. There was a pause, while Alwyn tried not to seem agitated. Could she see Legolas before he came and tell him not to visit? Maybe she could find him now to prevent him coming here?  
  
"But...I suppose I shall," Dantir said, rising and getting his riding gear from the corner. Alwyn looked away so he wouldn't see her relieved expression. He left, and Alwyn stood at the door to check he was out of sight. After a moment or two, she saw Legolas come down the hall and she went to sit down.  
  
He knocked softly, and then entered. "Alwyn?"  
  
"Hello Legolas," she replied, and stood up. They stood on opposite sides of the room, looking at each other. She couldn't work out his expression. "It is so good of you to come. But now that you are here I...don't know where to start."  
  
"I am sorry I have been of so little use to you," Legolas said softly, and Alwyn shook her head, stepping forward towards him.  
  
"No! Don't say that, you are the only..." she stopped. "I wanted to tell you...I don't know what to do. I don't know how to bear my life with him. If you only knew what my life is like with Dantir," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Legolas saw her distress, and came a little closer. "Perhaps if he knew how unhappy you are.?"  
  
"Of course he knows!" Alwyn insisted. "He takes pleasure from it!"  
  
Legolas paused, and then Alwyn came right up to him and took his hand. "Say you'll help me. Please, I am afraid. I am afraid of what I might do."  
  
Legolas looked at her searchingly. "I will help you," he said, and his eyes travelled down toward her lips. Alwyn's skin tingled as she looked into his eyes, and she leaned in a little closer. He reached up and slowly brushed a stray lock of hair from her face...and then his head suddenly snapped around.  
  
Alwyn could hear footsteps on the stairs. She only just had time to take a few steps away from Legolas before Dantir strode in. He stood, framed in the doorway, a half smile on his face. After a pause he walked in and sat down on a nearby chair, looking up at them both with an expression of amusement. Alwyn looked back at Legolas, and he turned and walked out without a sound.  
  
"I thought you were hunting," Alwyn said, trying not to appear flustered.  
  
Dantir stretched out in the chair languidly. "I changed my mind," he replied with a smile.  
  
Alwyn started to walk out of the room but Dantir's sharp command stopped her. "Sit."  
  
Alwyn sat, and stared at Dantir with a look of contempt plainly across her face. He chose to ignore this and carried on. "You're a fool, if you think this kind of thing will put me off marrying you."  
  
"What kind of thing?" Alwyn said innocently.  
  
"You know damn well what I am talking about, and I would appreciate it if you acted in a more civilised way!"  
  
"You object to me talking to the Prince?" Alwyn said derisively.  
  
"I object to you having these little 'secret meetings' with him whenever I am not there."  
  
Alwyn scowled slightly and looked out of the window, angry that he had found out.  
  
"Now..." he eyed her wickedly. "Come over here."  
  
Alwyn narrowed her eyes. "No." 


	16. Running From An Evil Named Dantir

A/N: Yay, I'm so chuffed with all the reviews. Thank you all so much for reading this - I'm enjoying writing it. I hope you will carry on reading. This is the day of the wedding, and Alwyn makes a very dangerous decision. Will Legolas keep his promise to help her? Read on...  
  
Part 16 - Running From An Evil Named Dantir  
  
"Avardo!"  
  
Alwyn ran into her brother's bedroom and hugged him; she had not seen him for a long time since he had had business with Elrond that had kept him away. "How are you, dear brother?" she asked.  
  
"I am fine, Alwyn."  
  
Her brother's long, ebony hair was back in two small plaits at the sides of his head and he looked as handsome as ever. He patted his sister on the arm. "How are you finding near-married life?" he asked.  
  
Alwyn grimaced, but then turned it into a beaming smile (with a lot of effort). "Brilliant," she replied, trying to sound cheerful. "Just...brilliant."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
There came a sudden knock at the door, and when Alwyn went to open it she smiled. "Hello Mariyen!" Alwyn turned to her brother and winked animatedly. Avardo went red and frowned, gesturing for her to go outside. Alwyn noticed that Avardo looked quite nervous, more nervous, in fact, than she had ever seen him look. Suddenly it hit her.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I should be going..." she said, hurrying out of the room. Mariyen slipped past her with a confused smile, but then looked at Avardo and her expression became caring. Alwyn decided to leave them to it. She hesitated at the door, wondering whether she could get away with eavesdropping, but then thought better of it and walked away. She had sneaking suspicion that Avardo was about to ask the Princess a very...important question, and she didn't want to interfere.  
  
Alwyn counted to three hundred before stepping quietly up to the door again, and opening it softly. She poked her head around it and saw her brother's head snap round. She blushed, but Avardo beckoned her in. He was beaming.  
  
"Alwyn! I have good news," he said. Alwyn's heart fluttered. Was it true? "Mariyen has agreed to marry me!"  
  
"Oh gosh, I...I'm so happy for the both of you!" Alwyn gushed, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She hastily wiped them away, knowing that she was only crying because she wished she could have the same happiness with someone else as Avardo was experiencing with Mariyen. Avardo looked quite overwhelmed, so Alwyn thought it better to leave now. "I will speak to you after...after..." Alwyn couldn't bring herself to say the word 'wedding'. She merely closed the door and hurried away to let the servants preen her and dress her and make her look like a bride.  
  
Alwyn was ecstatic for her brother and utterly depressed for herself all at the same time.  
  
***  
  
The crowds were gathered, Avardo stood beaming, and Alwyn was about to walk down past everyone gathered to approach Dantir and become his wife. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and every breath she took felt like a knife in her side. Whenever she thought about what she was about to do - her stomach flipped over. Suddenly the music started up and she knew her time had come. She walked numbly towards her soon-to-be husband and resisted the urge to retch. He took her hand firmly in his, as if to hold her there and stop her from escaping, and smiled around at everyone cheerfully. Alwyn felt like killing him right there and then.  
  
Alwyn didn't really listen to Thranduil at all. She merely stood, numb, unseeing and unhearing as Dantir said his vows. She noticed that he had let go of her hand.  
  
Suddenly, Alwyn sucked in her breath. The way was clear - run! 'Run, now, before he has a chance to stop you. If you stay you will become his wife and then you will be bound to him,' she thought. Thranduil turned to her and said something, but she did not hear him. There was a long pause, in which Dantir stared incredulously at her, almost as if he couldn't believe she was staying silent. He opened his mouth as if to say something but Alwyn drew back her fist and pounded it directly into his evil, hideous face. He gave a muffled 'oomph' of surprise and staggered back. Alwyn turned and looked directly at Legolas, he was staring at her like a fish, with his mouth open. Alwyn had decided.  
  
She ran.  
  
She darted away from Dantir's grip like a bird, fleeing the clutches of its evil captor. She sprinted past the onlookers, their mouths open in wide 'o's of horror. She heard Dantir give a yell behind her, and, looking back, saw him give chase. She also saw Legolas break away from the crowd and join the pursuer. He, however, was chasing Dantir.  
  
She ran on.  
  
Stumbling and gasping, she plummeted into the woods around the palace grounds, going deeper and deeper into the foliage. The wedding dress, she suddenly noticed, was hindering her movement, so she bent down and ripped the dress away. It was now ragged and just above knee-length. Behind her, she could her Dantir's screams of rage, and Legolas' shouts of "Run, Alwyn! Run!"  
  
She ran. She ran like she had never run before, through the trees, dodging, darting and weaving. Her long ebony black hair streamed out behind her and tears began to fall from her icy blue eyes. She suddenly fell forward, tripping on a large root and sprawling on the ground.  
  
When she looked up, Dantir was standing over her, his expression nothing short of murderous.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I'm cruel. What a cliffhanger! Oh! Just realised, I'm going to be away for the next six weeks...only joking! Hehe. I'd never be that wicked. I promise I'll update soon. 


	17. Return To The Palace And It All Comes Ou...

A/N: Thought I'd better put this up before you all have heart attacks. Well, here it is! And no, it's not near the end yet. There's still loads more to come - and it'll be even more hair-tearingly frustrating than it has been up till now. Oh dear!  
  
Part 17 - Return To The Palace And It All Comes Out  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
Alwyn was silent. She breathed heavily through her nose and started straight into Dantir's eyes. "I said I would kill you if you did not do as I said, and you have disobeyed me. Not only that, you had the nerve to..." he was cut off; as a loud thump from behind signified that someone very strong had just knocked him unconscious. Dantir fell forward and crumpled into a heap in the mud. Legolas stood behind him, looking down in disgust.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas," Alwyn said, and stood up. She dusted herself down and looked miserably at her dress. "I just ruined a perfectly good dress," she said. "Desre will kill me."  
  
"Come on," Legolas said softly. "We need to get you back up to the palace. I think you're in shock."  
  
"I'm fine! I'm not in...in..." Alwyn put a hand to her head and stumbled forward. Legolas darted forward just in time to catch her as she fainted clean away into his arms. He frowned in annoyance and lifted her up. She was heavy. He carried her with difficulty back up to the palace slowly, and halfway there she opened her eyes. Legolas noticed she looked a little delirious.  
  
"Legolas?" Alwyn said, her voice barely audible it was such a mumble.  
  
"Yes Alwyn?" Legolas said, still carrying her towards the palace in a rather ungainly way.  
  
"I love you," she said, still mumbling. Legolas stopped and dropped her. She gave a small 'oomph' and then promptly fell asleep again, snoring quite loudly for such a small girl. Legolas' eyes widened and he picked her up again, apologising even though she couldn't hear him. He wondered if she had meant it, seeing as how she seemed to have a fever of some sort. She was in shock, and a little delirious. He wondered if she had meant what she had said...?  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Legolas reached the palace and Aribeth came running out. "Legolas! Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Aribeth. Alwyn, however, is not."  
  
"Thranduil is very angry, Legolas, he's rampaging around like a bull."  
  
"I should have known. Help me get her inside."  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"What? Be quick."  
  
"...Well...no perhaps this is not the right time. Come on!" she beckoned the confused Prince inside and soon Alwyn was lying on a spare bed, Legolas sitting next to her holding her icy hand. His head was bent towards the floor. Aribeth stood at the door on the way out and regarded the two for moment. Then she walked away.  
  
After a pause Alwyn slowly opened her eyes and tried to adjust them properly. It looked as if all the lines of her vision had blurred together. "Wh...what?" she murmured, and Legolas' head snapped up.  
  
"Alwyn! Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I think so," she replied. "Is he dead?"  
  
"Dantir? No, but he is being held in a cell until we know what really happened. Will you tell me what he did Alwyn?"  
  
Alwyn sucked in a breath and turned her head slightly, her face looked even more porcelain than usual, and her hair was matted and spread over the pillow. "What he did?" her voice faltered.  
  
"Tell me, Alwyn," Legolas said, and squeezed her hand.  
  
"A...Alright. Here goes. I met him outside the palace with Thranduil I thought he looked handsome, and I wanted to get to know him better. He...made me feel all funny inside when he stared at me like that." She noticed a flash of something in Legolas' eyes as she said this. Jealousy? She pushed it aside. "Then he talked to me at the party. He seemed strange, and that's when I started to suspect...something. He danced with me once, and I started to dislike him - he made me feel uncomfortable. He asked me if I would go riding with him and I, stupidly, said yes. He took me to a small glade and told me to get off my horse."  
  
"What? He didn't do anything to you?"  
  
"No, Legolas, he didn't do anything. Wait, let me finish," Alwyn said, and Legolas tilted his head downwards. "He told me that if I didn't marry him and pretend to love him he would...kill me. I knew I couldn't run, or hide, so I agreed to it, to save myself. Do you see? I had no other choice. I was afraid. I played along, and the only person I even revealed a little tiny bit of what was happening to me to was you, Legolas. I hinted, tried to tell you but it was too late. The day of the wedding arrived, and...well...you know what happened then." A tiny grin appeared on her face.  
  
"That was one good punch, Alwyn," Legolas said, trying to keep a straight face. Alwyn closed her eyes, as if reliving that satisfying moment when her fish had connected with Dantir's chin.  
  
"It was," she said. There was a long pause, in which Legolas stared at her intently.  
  
"Alwyn?" Legolas' voice was hesitant.  
  
"Yes, Legolas?"  
  
"Did you mean what you said while I was carrying to the palace?"  
  
"...What did I say?" Alwyn said with a puzzled glance at him.  
  
"You don't remember?" Legolas said, his face turning a little pink.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Oh. It doesn't matter, Alwyn. Go to sleep - you need some rest," he said softly, and then left her. 


	18. Back Home To Rivendell

A/N: Cool! I never believed I'd get as many reviews as this. I'm so grateful you have no idea. I thought I'd get loads of flames saying 'this is awful' or 'Alwyn is a mary-sue' and things like that - so thank you so much for being nice! Please keep reading, I beg you!  
  
Part 18 - Back Home To Rivendell  
  
Alwyn stood on her bedroom balcony in the pattering rain with a half-smile on her face. She gazed out over the Mirkwood palace grounds, at the rippling lake, the dripping trees and the rolling hills. Her hair hung long, black and soaking, framing her porcelain white face and contrasting with her icy blue eyes. She didn't care about the rain, however. Today she was going home, back to Rivendell, and she was both delighted and miserable at the same time.  
  
Over the last month Legolas had become almost a friend to her, helping her cope with the problems Dantir had caused, and supporting her when she needed it the most. Alwyn blushed with shame when she recalled what she had said to him in the library of Rivendell almost half a year ago.  
  
"I would not marry you if you were the last elf on Middle Earth..." the words swam around in her head. Her mind went back to the night before, Legolas had said something odd. She had obviously said something to her in the midst of all the pain and fever, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was. It had meant something to him, obviously, because otherwise he wouldn't have mentioned it...  
  
Alwyn pushed the thoughts from her head and went back inside to dry off and get ready for the journey home. She grabbed a large towel and rubbed her hair dry, then pulled on some boots and a hooded cloak. Ten minutes later, she was just going to leave the room when someone knocked on it. Alwyn opened it, and there stood Aribeth. Her elbow-length brown hair hung in soft waves and her large doe-like eyes were fixed on Alwyn.  
  
"Alwyn, I was wondering if we could talk?" she said, looking past Alwyn into the room. "If you're not busy?"  
  
"No, of course, I was about to leave...but come in," Alwyn replied, and they sat on her bed. Aribeth twirled a lock of hair around one finger nervously.  
  
"I wanted to say I feel terrible for you...about Dantir and everything," Aribeth said.  
  
Alwyn smiled. "It's not your fault. Legolas was the one to blame really," Alwyn laughed, "I hinted to him but he was just too wool-headed to realise what was going on!"  
  
Aribeth stared at Alwyn, and then stood up and moved closer to her. "I know he cares about you very much," she said, and Alwyn just sat, her eyes slightly wide. "But..." Aribeth's voice became a whisper. "Does he love you?"  
  
Alwyn's cheeks turned a tiny bit pink. "...Wouldn't it be more prudent to ask him that? If you dare ask it at all." Her voice was quite hard. Aribeth blushed and took a step backwards.  
  
"I...I'm sorry," she muttered, and then someone pushed open Alwyn's door. Legolas stepped into the room and looked at the two women with a smile.  
  
"Hello you two!" he said cheerfully, and they both stared at him.  
  
"I shant bother you any longer," said Aribeth, and she pushed past Legolas and walked out. Legolas tried to go after her but she darted away and he came back into Alwyn's room.  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"She...she wanted to be sure..." Alwyn said hesitantly.  
  
"She wanted to be sure you were alright?" Legolas questioned.  
  
Alwyn paused. "Yes, I suppose so," she said quietly, and Legolas stopped to look at her. Alwyn's bottom lip quivered a little and then she, too, walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her and hurrying off down the corridor.  
  
***  
  
Alwyn was standing outside the palace doors when Legolas found her. Her carraige waited at the bottom of the steps and her luggage was being loaded onto it. Alwyn jumped slightly when Legolas put a hand on her shoulder, and she took a step away from him.  
  
"You are leaving?" he said, pained.  
  
Alwyn nodded. "I could not stay. Things are too...complicated. Avardo is Prince now, and Elrond will not want to be left alone."  
  
"So, you heard about it?" Legolas said.  
  
"The engagement? Yes. I thought he would never ask her!" she added with a smile. Then her face became grim. "Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, Alwyn?"  
  
"I just wanted to say, thank you for...for supporting me during...that time. I am very grateful." Legolas dipped his head and smiled slightly. "Stay here with...with Aribeth," she said, and smiled. Legolas frowned a little and took a step towards her.  
  
"Alwyn, you don't...you don't think I love her do you?" he asked, and Alwyn gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Of course you do, Legolas, I see it daily. It is plain for all to comprehend."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened a little, but then he shook his head once. "I do not know what to make of my feelings at this moment in time," he said, and gave Alwyn one last, penetrating stare. "Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"It is unlikely, Legolas. Goodbye," Alwyn said and hurried down the steps. She got into the carraige and called for the driver to leave. She could feel the Prince's eyes on her back, but she didn't turn around. 


	19. Love Is Not Easy To See

A/N: Over 100 reviews! I never expected this. Hooray! This is the longest chapter in the story so far, and it's my favourite!!! But they're still not together offically though...not until Alwyn sorts herself out (and Legolas, for that matter).  
  
Part 19 - Love Is Not Easy To See  
  
Alwyn leaned her head against the side of the carraige as it trundled along the path through Mirkwood. It would be a long journey, and Alwyn had time to think and contemplate. Her head was a muddle, and even though she tried to sort out her thoughts she still didn't understand what was going on. Did she hate him? No, certainly not. She had before, but he had been different then Shy, introverted, selfish. Now she had seen this side of him she wasn't so sure - he seemed somewhat caring, almost nice. Not like he had been in Rivendell. Alwyn wondered if she would ever see him again. She couldn't think of anything that would take her to Mirkwood again, unless she went to see her brother - but not too soon. No, it would be at least a year or two before she would meet Legolas again.  
  
A glittering off to the side made Alwyn shout a stop to the driver. She got out of the carraige and, peering through the trees, she could see that they were driving past a huge sparkling lake. The sun glinted off it's surface and small ripples lapped at her feet as she stood looking out over the breezy water. Alwyn had never seen anything so beautiful. In the distance she could see the Mirkwood palace, and she took a deep breath. She guessed she was still in the grounds of the palace, and let out an amazed breath as she realised that her brother was now ruler of all this...  
  
Alwyn called to the driver that she would be back in a little while, and, deciding that she had a bit of time to kill, began to walk around the edge of the large lagoon. Drooping willows framed the lake and hung over into the water, making little curtained sections of sheltered pools. Alwyn put up a hand and pulled aside the wilting willow branches, walking underneath and breathing in the cool air.  
  
Somewhere in the distance she could hear a soft rushing noise, like water falling over rocks. She turned away from the lake and saw a small waterfall a little way off, with large glistening rocks, the clear crystalline water tumbling and splashing down over them. Alwyn approached and, as she had never been bothered with getting wet, walked up to the cascading falls and felt the water pounding down over her. She pulled back inside the cave behind the waterfall, but it didn't lead anywhere, so she came back out, wading out into the pool the waterfall made. Suddenly she stopped, as she had seen a figure up ahead.  
  
Alwyn immediately recognised him. She tried to wade away, hoping he wouldn't notice her, but she stumbled and tripped, sitting right down in the pool with a loud splash. Legolas' head snapped up, and his mouth opened in an 'o' of surprise, before suddenly being replaced by a flicker of a grin. He daintily hopped onto a nearby rock and reached out a slender hand towards Alwyn.  
  
"Here, my Lady," he said, and Alwyn scowled. She took it, however, and he pulled her up firmly. Alwyn was surpised at how strong he was for such a slight figured elf. Alwyn stood in front of him, soaked to the skin, and her hair dripping. "If I may ask," he said smiling, "what are you doing?"  
  
"I decided to take a walk, and then thought I would see what was behind the waterfall," she answered, and couldn't help but smile as well. Legolas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I see," he said, and leaped down from the rock. Alwyn followed, and she sat down in the sun to dry off. Legolas sat next to her, and they both stared off into the distance for a while.  
  
"I have been thinking," Legolas said, quietly, and Alwyn glanced at him.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what you said, before you left," he replied, still looking into the distance. Alwyn found herself studying his blue eyes. 'Oh lord, Alwyn. Stop it!' she thought. 'You're going all gooey'.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You asked if I loved Aribeth," Legolas said, and he looked around at her. Alwyn quickly looked off at the palace so he wouldn't know she had been staring. "And I have realised that I don't."  
  
Alwyn sniffed, but Legolas didn't notice. She felt her stomach wrencing, but didn't know why. Perhaps it was the thought of never seeing him again.  
  
"Alwyn, if you're thoughts are what they were last year then say now," he said suddenly, and Alwyn closed her eyes.  
  
"They are not. I am ashamed of how I acted, also," she said.  
  
"I distinctly remember you telling me, that you 'would not marry me if I were the last elf in Middle Earth'!" he said, and Alwyn let out a chuckle.  
  
"Please do not remind me what I said then!" she said, and Legolas grinned.  
  
"You also said, that there was 'nothing I could do to make you say yes'," he said, still smiling.  
  
Alwyn suddenly went quiet, and looked at him. Her voice was almost a whisper. "You remember everything I said?" she asked, and Legolas paused before looking away. His voice was also soft.  
  
"How could I forget. I will never forgive myself for acting how I did. I was selfish, proud and ignorant, and I did not have the sense to see it. I knew deep down that you could not stand me as I was," he said.  
  
"Then...that's why you changed?" Alwyn said, tiny tears of sympathy brimming in her icy eyes. "For me?"  
  
"I changed for you, and you alone."  
  
Alwyn went silent. She closed her eyes and a small tear fell, resting on her pale cheek. Suddenly she felt Legolas' finger brushing it away, and then felt him trace his hand down her cheek. It travelled up to her ear and he tucked a stray bit of hair behind it. Alwyn reached up and took his hand, and they sat silently, their hands entwined, resting between them on the soft grass.  
  
They sat for a long while, and then the sun began to set. Alwyn noticed the sky had gone a beautiful shade of copper orange. Alwyn glanced at Legolas, and saw his glittering blue eyes through the darkness fixed on her face. Suddenly Alwyn stood, distressed.  
  
"Oh! I left the carraige! Harleth will be angry," she turned to Legolas and opened her mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it and began to walk backwards. Legolas darted forward and took her hand again.  
  
"Where are you going? Come back to the palace!"  
  
"No, I can't, I told Harleth I would be back before dark...I have to go home."  
  
"But, Alwyn!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" she called, before hurrying away through the trees. Legolas stood helplessly, gazing after her into the darkness.  
  
"I will never see her again," he whispered to himself, and the breeze ruffled his hair, blowing across the calm lake in the twilight. 


	20. Preparations For The Festivities

A/N: ALRIGHT! :) Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the lovely reviews! Oh alright, I'll let out a little secret...they WILL see each other again! But it won't be all soppy or anything, there's another giant twist. BUAHAHA! I'm cruel. But at least it keeps you reading. *hugs to all*  
  
Part 20 - Preparations For The Festivities  
  
Alwyn arrived back at Rivendell the next day in the evening, and went straight to bed. Elrond had tried to talk to her, but, just like she had always used to do, she locked herself up in her bedroom and refused to come out for anyone.  
  
"I heard about that business with Dantir!" Elrond called through the door.  
  
"I don't feel like talking right now!" she called, and Elrond sighed.  
  
"Are you alright? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"  
  
"NO! Now leave me be!" she replied, and Elrond rolled his eyes at Ness who had just walked by.  
  
"I wanted to tell you about the plans for the Spring Festival next month!" he said loudly, trying to get her to come out.  
  
Alwyn opened the door. "Spring Festival?" she repeated, her eyes dancing. Elrond smiled. "Can Avardo come? Please say he can, he has never missed one since we were old enough to go to the Festival!"  
  
"Of course he can come! I just wanted to remind you it is coming up soon."  
  
Alwyn's face broke into a grin. "Thank you Uncle, I feel mich better!" she said, and Elrond chuckled.  
  
"Now," he said, "are you coming down for dinner?"  
  
***  
  
The following few weeks were a hive of activity, Ness was making dresses and creating complicated flowered hair decorations for the girls, Elrond was sending out invites to various people, and Alwyn was perking up a bit despite the fact that she had no idea where she stood with the Prince. She still thought about him, but convinced herself not to dwell on it, and that she would see what happened when she saw him again. All the same, she got a little fluttering sensation inside whenever she thought about the Festival.  
  
She remembered thinking only a couple of weeks ago that she would never see him again, but perhaps she had been wrong. Perhaps she would be seeing him sooner than she had expected.  
  
Alwyn was sitting in Ness's quarters one morning, having a dress fitting and trying on the various hair tresses Ness had spent hours creating. Alwyn sighed as she looked glumly into the mirror, Ness standing behind her, roughly pulling her hair every which way and trying to get it to fall in exactly the right place.  
  
"Ness...do you think I'm pretty?" she asked, blinking at herself in the glass, studying herself critically.  
  
Ness chuckled. "If you're not pretty, Alwyn, then my name's not Nessiryn Redroot. You are beautiful, my dear, if a little on the pale side," she replied.  
  
Alwyn winced as Ness tugged her hair again. "I'm not beautiful," she muttered, noticing that her nose was definitely too snub. Nessa tutted and shook her head.  
  
"Lets try on the dress and flowers, shall we?" she said, and Alwyn stood up. Ness busied herself in the closet and Alwyn gazed out of the circular window across from her. Light rain pattered onto it and made little rivers of water on the glass. Ness finally came out, and produced a long, cream- white dress. Alwyn tried it on, and Ness stood back to admire her proudly. The dress was so long it touched the ground when Alwyn walked. The sleeves were bell-shaped and loose at the elbow, and the neckline was embroidered with tiny, intricate golden designs. Ness sat Alwyn down again, placed a pretty, golden flowered band over her head like a tiara. She pushed Alwyn in front of the mirror and stood back.  
  
"Now," she exclaimed proudly, "if you don't look like a proper Princess then I don't know who does!"  
  
Alwyn sniffed. "My nose is too snub."  
  
Suddenly there came a knock at the door, and Elrond poked his head around it. "My, my..." he breathed, when he saw Alwyn. "You look lovely. Now I can honestly say I have the most beautiful niece out of all the elven rulers."  
  
"Oh, honestly!" Alwyn said, but she was smiling. Ness chuckled and ushered Elrond out.  
  
***  
  
The day of the Festival arrived, and Alwyn woke very early. She got out of bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily and making her way over to the balcony. Below her were many multi-coloured tents and little flags adorning the trees around the clearing. The wind blew Alwyn's hair back out behind her as she stood on the balcony and she narrowed her eyes against it. Tiny fireflies were dotted around the glade, little pinpricks of light in the morning dimness. She could see people hurrying around below, making last minute preparations. Alwyn took a breath of fresh, clear morning air and went back inside to put on her dress. 


	21. There's No Sign Of Legolas

A/N: Eep...that last chapter was a bit Mary-Sueish. Oh well! I won't do it again, I promise :p Here's the next chappie then. Hope you like it.  
  
Part 21 - There's No Sign Of Legolas  
  
Alwyn's stomach fluttered as she stood behind the palace doors, steeling herself to march out and be done with it. She looked down, and sighed.  
  
"It's pretty, I grant you that," she murmured, brushing an imaginary speck of dust off the dress, "but I just feel so silly wearing it!". She set her lips into a determined line, and then shoved on the doors. Before she knew it she was outside, the cool breeze on her face, and the sounds of music and laughter all around her. Festival had always been her favourite time of year. Alwyn began to perk up a little, and went down the steps into the clearing ahead. As she approached the ring of elves dancing on the grass, her eyes flicked around the glade restlessly, seeking out someone. Suddenly she realised what she was doing, and averted her eyes. 'I promised myself I would not think of him,' she thought to herself. But she couldn't help noticing that her quick search of the glade had been in vain. Legolas was not there.  
  
Casually, Alwyn made her way over to the tents, peeking inside each one, but he was still missing. A hot flush rose in her cheeks, and she stamped her foot on the ground in anger. "What does he think he's doing? Not turning up, and...damn it! He's got me looking for him the silly block- headed elf!" she said, and suddenly she noticed Avardo standing next to her.  
  
"And who is the unfortunate male you are talking to yourself about?" he inquired.  
  
Alwyn ignored the question, blushing slightly, but then joy overcame her embarrassment. "Brother! You came all the way here for Festival! Is Mariyen with you?"  
  
"Yes, she is over there eating cake. If you'll excuse me I think I will ask her to dance. I'll speak to you later, sister!" he added, and made his way over to the food table. Alwyn smiled to herself. Dancing sounded like a good idea.  
  
The music playing was light and lively, and Alwyn remembered how much she had loved dancing when she was younger. She had grown out of it since, but suddenly she felt alive again - and she was enjoying it as much as she had when she had been merely a child. She spun and laughed with the other elves, and the cheerful atmosphere made her forget all her worries and anxieties over Legolas. That is, until she swirled and found herself facing him.  
  
She stopped dancing, and Legolas moved closer to her. Alwyn's stomach wrenched. He looked wonderful, in the evening twilight...his blue eyes dancing. Then he was holding out his hand.  
  
"Mind if I step in?" he said, the merest hints of a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Alwyn gave him a withering look. "That's a bit of a cliché line, isn't it?" she said, masking her surprise, but still stepping forward, taking his hand and smiling. "But no, I don't really mind."  
  
"Good," Legolas replied, and spun her around. The dance was lively and fast, however, and when it ended Alwyn found herself a little hot. She was thankful, then, when Legolas drew her aside into a cooler, breezier part of the clearing.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming here," Alwyn said, trying to keep her voice level. She still had not sorted out her feelings. Legolas looked behind him.  
  
"I came with my sister, and...and Aribeth," he said, turning to study Alwyn's expression.  
  
Alwyn nodded once, trying not to show her emotion. The memory of her conversation with the girl just before she had left Mirkwood flitted across her mind. "I see. Is she well?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas said, simply. He opened his mouth to say something more, but instead suddenly made a small, surprised noise as Elsbeth, Mariyen's ghastly friend, came over, and put a hand on Legolas' arm.  
  
"Prince, I would speak with you a moment," she said, and shot Alwyn a contemptous look. Alwyn widened her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, not bothering to keep her tone polite. Legolas bit his lower lip, and looked abashed. Alwyn glared at him, he had obviously brought her with him, and stalked away. Legolas rounded on Elsbeth.  
  
"Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Doing...things?" he said, looking fervently through the crowd for Alwyn. She had disappeared.  
  
"Legolas, listen. Aribeth told me about what's been going on," she said, matter-of-factly. Legolas thought he saw a hint of a sneer on her face.  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"Between you and that wench Alwyn." Elsbeth spat out the name as if it had a nasty taste.  
  
Legolas moved closer to her and gripped her wrist threateningly. "Don't ever say anything like that again." He glared at her with contempt. "What exactly are you trying to tell me?" his voice was grim. Elsbeth looked a little ruffled, but carried on nonetheless.  
  
"I'm trying to tell you, Legolas, that the girl is indifferent to you. Don't you remember how she acted towards you last year?"  
  
"People change."  
  
"Not this girl. I've seen her, Prince, she really can't stand you! Don't you see it? I'm not surprised, really, looking at the way you acted towards her when we visited..."  
  
"Don't speak to me like that."  
  
"Your Highness, please, I'm saying this for your own good. Don't chase her, she won't let herself be caught. I'm sorry to say it but I really don't think it's going to happen."  
  
"...Why?"  
  
Elsbeth gave an exasperated sigh. "Just look! She is an ice maiden, Legolas, she will never love. She is not the one for you!"  
  
Legolas twisted around and glanced into the crowd. He could just about make out Alwyn, sitting on a tree-stump quite a way away, with a face like thunder. He turned back to Elsbeth and frowned slightly, but was silent.  
  
"Trust me, I have spoken to both Mariyen and Avardo and we all agree that you should act upon what is directly in front of you, and not upon what cannot be reached," she said, her tone soothing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas' voice was quiet and despondent.  
  
"Why, Aribeth of course! She is besotted with you, it is plain to see. Don't waste your time on a cold hearted woman like Alwyn," again the name was said with disgust, "but turn to see what you have right here. Aribeth is young and beautiful."  
  
Legolas stood silent, looking at the ground. "Think about what I have said," Elsbeth said, and then parted from him. Alwyn did not come over, she was still throwing dark looks at Elsbeth from across the clearing. Legolas merely stood, lost in thought, not noticing that Alwyn's eyes would every now and again flicker over to him, full of confusion. 


	22. Choices, Choices, Choices: For Legolas

A/N: Oooh...choices, choices, choices. At the moment I'm trying to think up a hugely hear-tearingly, gut-wrenchingly, nail-bitingly tense situation, and then it'll all come to a wonderful close, a lovely happy ending. Keep reading! Almost at the end now...  
  
Part 22 - Choices, Choices, Choices (For Legolas)  
  
Legolas sat in his bedroom in Rivendell, lost in thought. He stared up at the ornate ceiling, but didn't really see it. In front of his eyes flashed hundreds of images...of both Alwyn and Aribeth. He tried burying his head in the pillow, but that didn't help. It just cut off his air supply. Drawing a deep breath, he sat up and let out a frustrated growl.  
  
"I hate Elsbeth!" he said out loud, and then went over to his desk. A fresh piece of parchment lay in front him, and a quill. He had been going to write a letter to his father last night, but had found he couldn't concentrate on much other than what Elsbeth had said to him in their conversation. Legolas took the quill and poised it above the paper.  
  
'What if I weighed up their good points and their bad points?' he thought suddenly. He coloured at the idea, but after a moments thought, it didn't seem that silly. Legolas decided to write down the bad points about the two of them. He sat back and thought for a moment, and then began to write. His thoughts drifted back to the previous night, to what Elsbeth had said about Alwyn...her stone heart...her cold manner. Her inability to love...?  
  
Alwyn - Bad Points  
  
- Ice Maiden - Stubborn streak - Not as pretty as Aribeth - Cold hearted?  
  
On the back of the sheet he wrote down Aribeth's name.  
  
Aribeth - Bad Points  
  
Legolas paused, his quill poised. He sat for a moment and then wrote three words.  
  
- She's not Alwyn  
  
Suddenly his door burst open, and Alwyn herself came marching in. She stood by his bed, her face screwed up with anger. Legolas barely had time to turn over the paper and slip it away from him before she spoke.  
  
"That Elsbeth, I'd like to wring her neck! I can't believe she's here. Not that I blame you, of course, but still..." Suddenly she took in Legolas' guilty expression and narrowed her eyes. "What..."  
  
"Wait!" Legolas said, but Alwyn had walked over and taken the paper that lay on his desk. She unfolded it and stood, reading it carefully. Legolas felt like his stomach had just dropped from inside him. He continued to stare at Alwyn, not daring to move.  
  
Alwyn's face at first blushed crimson, but then turned a livid shade of white. Her hands trembled with suppressed anger. When she spoke, her voice was deadly calm, but shook a little, as if she was fighting to hold back tears.  
  
"Ice maiden?" she said, her voice quiet, but full of hurt and rage. Legolas closed his eyes in utter resignation. "Stubborn streak?"  
  
"Look on the back," Legolas began to say but Alwyn interrupted him.  
  
"Not as pretty as Aribeth!?" she spat. Then tears brimmed in her eyes. "Cold hearted?" She paused, and looked at Legolas.  
  
"Alwyn," he began, but she threw the paper down in fury.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MY HEART!?" she shouted, and ran out of the room. Legolas darted forward, picked up the paper and ran after her.  
  
"Alwyn! Look, look at the back, I chose you!" he called, but she didn't turn around. "Alwyn, please! Don't be angry!" He followed her through the corridors, drawing strange looks from the servants, but he didn't care.  
  
Suddenly Alwyn stopped, and Legolas almost ran into her. He seized the opportunity, and thrust the parchment under her nose. "Look, I chose you! See?" He saw Alwyn reading the three words he had written, but her expression was still murderous. She turned to face him slowly, and Legolas wondered if he had been forgiven. Alwyn snatched the paper off him abruptly, and ripped it into small pieces, scattering them at his feet.  
  
"It doesn't excuse what you have done!" she said. Legolas was becoming distressed.  
  
"But...surely you see, I don't love Aribeth!" his voice faltered at Alwyn's stony glare.  
  
"So you love me do you? A cold-hearted, ugly, stubborn ice maiden?" she screeched, and Legolas backed away.  
  
"Alwyn, I...don't those three words mean anything to you? Can't you see what I feel for you? Please understand - Elsbeth told me you hated me!"  
  
Alwyn paused. "What?"  
  
"Elsbeth, she said you were indifferent to me and that I should marry Aribeth - but despite all that I realised that I can't because...because...she is not you."  
  
Suddenly Alwyn's arms dropped to her sides in defeat. She sniffed once, and then looked up at Legolas.  
  
"Leave me alone," she whispered, her voice now free of anger - but instead filled with disbelief and regret. "I need to do some thinking."  
  
She went into her bedroom and locked the door, leaving Legolas standing outside, hoping against hope that those words he had written had meant something to her. 


	23. A Proclamation Of Love On Both Sides

A/N: THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! It's here. Please read, and review. But I don't think I'll end it here, not yet. Aribeth still has to be sorted out :D  
  
Part 23 - A Proclamation Of Love On Both Sides  
  
Alwyn firmly locked her door and dragged a large chair across the room to bar it, in case Legolas tried to force his way in. She went to the balcony and looked out. No, he could not get in that way, not unless he can jump ten feet, Alwyn thought grimly. She wouldn't put it past him, mind you.  
  
Alwyn, finally finished with securing her room, collapsed onto her bed and lay in silence. She did not have the strength to cry. She did not even have the strength to feel any anger towards Legolas. Just shock, and pity. Alwyn looked up at the top of her four-poster's canopy covering and sniffed. Why wasn't she crying yet? Alwyn frowned and a picture of Legolas popped into her mind, saying "because...because...she is not you."  
  
Alwyn squeezed her eyes shut. She wished her brother had not gone home to Mirkwood early. He could have stayed a little longer, even if there was business with the King to discuss.  
  
After half an hour or so a knock at the door disturbed her thoughts. "Alwyn?" She ignored whoever it was, it sounded suspiciously like Legolas, and got up quickly. She looked hesitantly at the door, and then went over to the balcony. She swung her legs over the rail and, expertly, dropped lightly onto the flat roof below. Alwyn had done this so many times as a child it was almost second nature. She hopped down onto a low ledge nearby, and from there into the tree standing just next to it. She climbed down it carefully, and then jumped down to the ground with a pleased smile. She looked back up at the balcony. It wouldn't be long before he tried to leap onto that from her neighbour's balcony. 'Silly fool,' she thought, and then flitted away into the surrounding wood.  
  
Alwyn knew exactly where to go. Her place. Her tree. Her childhood tree house, where she and Avardo had spent countless afternoons together, pretending they were off in Gondor, or the Misty Mountains. She climbed up the ladder to it and walked wearily inside. Trouble was, there was already someone there.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Alwyn said. Legolas spun around and blinked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he answered, and Alwyn stared at him.  
  
"This is my...my special place!" she said, and Legolas blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't...I thought it was just...I found it, and came up here. Sorry," his voice was full of regret.  
  
"But...you were outside my door!" Alwyn said, confused and angry.  
  
"No I wasn't, that must have been Elrond."  
  
Alwyn frowned and closed her eyes. "Everywhere I go, there you are. Reminding me how much I..." she stopped, and looked up at him with her large, pale eyes. He could see tears brimming in them. "Do you really think me cold hearted?" she asked, and Legolas did not hesitate.  
  
"No, of course I don't. I was merely thinking about what Elsbeth said to me last night and..."  
  
"What did she say about me?" Alwyn demanded, and Legolas looked taken aback.  
  
"She called you a...a wench," he said, hesitantly, but Alwyn laughed out loud.  
  
"Me!? A wench? When you look at her! And I've never even..." she stopped herself and flushed a deep crimson. Legolas looked away embarressed, and Alwyn shifted uncomfortably where she stood. "Well..." she said, and paused. It had started to rain outside and she could hear it drumming on the roof.  
  
Legolas looked as if he was arguing with himself inside. Suddenly he grunted angrily and strode across the room. "For Eru's sake," he said and bent down to kiss Alwyn on the lips. Alwyn scowled and pushed him back.  
  
"Hey, don't think you can just..." But she was cut off as he leaned in and kissed her again. Alwyn stepped back once more, angry. "Legolas, there is still the matter of..." she was interrupted again as he grabbed her and put his face close to hers.  
  
"Alwyn, shut up," he said, and she paled with rage. She began to say something but he put a finger to her lips. "I love you, not Aribeth, remember the list? Now..." he kissed her one last time, and this time she gave in resisting. Alwyn kissed him back, and found that it was actually quite nice. She moved closer to him, snaking an arm up around his neck. As if in reply, he slid both arms around her waist. When the kiss ended they did not let go of each other, and Alwyn rested her head on his shoulder. She could smell the woodland on him.  
  
Alwyn pulled away at last, her expression puzzled. "You love me?" she said, in disbelief.  
  
Legolas sighed. "I have been trying to tell you since you fainted into my arms in Mirkwood. You told me you loved me then, but I think you were delirious.  
  
Alwyn shook her head. "I don't remember...but if that is what I said then I was telling the truth."  
  
"I thought you despised me," Legolas said, with a small smile.  
  
"How could I? I did before but...you've changed Legolas. I think I have loved you since I first met you but I did not realise it."  
  
They stood there for a moment more in silence, just looking at each other, and then Alwyn stepped away, and looked back at the entrance. "We can't stay here all night," she said, and Legolas made a grab for her.  
  
His eyes were dancing. "Yes we can," he said, and Alwyn raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I don't think so," she said, and began to climb down the ladder. Legolas' head appeared over the edge of the entrance.  
  
"Come back!" he said, and Alwyn laughed at his expression.  
  
"Sorry!" she jumped down and put her hands on her hips. "If you come back to the palace with me I might just let you kiss me again."  
  
Legolas leapt down to the ground and then took her hand in his.  
  
"Legolas?" Alwyn said, uneasily. Legolas looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are we going to do about Aribeth?" 


	24. A Disappointment For Aribeth

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! *cries* I can't believe this story is actually over. I had so much fun writing it - I don't want to stop. But I suppose I have to. There will be an Author's Note to thank everyone for reviewing and I am going to start another story right after I've finsihed this one. I just love writing them :) Promise you'll read my new one too? *begs* Well guys, here it is, the last chapter.  
  
Part 24 - Poor Aribeth: The Final Chapter  
  
"Aribeth?" Alwyn stepped lightly into the library at Rivendell, her eyes searching the room. They came to rest on the pretty girl sitting at the table near the door, reading a book. Aribeth looked up and smiled at Alwyn.  
  
"Hello Alwyn, come and sit down," she said in a friendly tone. Alwyn's stomach flipped. This would be one of the hardest things she had ever done. "What is it?"  
  
Alwyn took a deep breath. "How are you?" she said, trying to seem free of concern. Aribeth narrowed her eyes slightly.  
  
"I am fine, Alwyn, but you look troubled. What ails you?" she looked a little worried.  
  
Alwyn's gaze traveled down to the floor, and she began to speak. "Aribeth, I have something to tell you...about Legolas and I," she began. Aribeth looked surprised, and a bit agitated. "We have talked and...and I told him that I loved him."  
  
"Oh," Aribeth said, still looking at Alwyn intently. "Is that all?"  
  
Alwyn replied that it was not, and Aribeth's face fell a little. "He told me that...ah...that he returns my love," Alwyn said and her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "We are engaged to be married." Alwyn touched the ring that was on a finger of her left hand.  
  
Aribeth sat in silence, and then swallowed. Tiny tears brimmed in her eyes. "I see," she said, and when she spoke her voice was choked and full of hurt.  
  
Alwyn put a hand over Aribeth's hand, but Aribeth jerked it away. She stood up and nodded once, as of accepting her fate. "I wish you all the joy in the world..." she said, and then walked out. Alwyn lowered her head onto the table and squeezed her eyes shut. A lone tear fell onto the polished wood, and she drew another deep breath. An overwhelming sense of pity washed over her, and she stayed sitting there for a long while.  
  
***  
  
Outside the doors of the palace, Aribeth stood in the wind and light rain. It was quite dark and thick clouds rolled across the navy sky. A breeze shifted her long, brown hair and the rain dampened her clothes, falling onto her tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"Well done to you, Alwyn. You won him fairly. I was just too slow," she muttered. And with that, she hurried lightly down the steps to her waiting horse, never to return to Rivendell or Mirkwood again.  
  
Legolas sat at an upstairs window, watching her retreat. Small rivers of rain ran down the glass, as he got up and closed the curtains.  
  
It was done, and he knew he had made the right choice. Alwyn was the one he loved. Nothing would change that. But that still didn't stop him feeling a wave of sympathy, such as he had never felt before.  
  
Thunder rolled in the distance and the rain fell harder, as Legolas went over to the door and slipped outside, closing it behind him.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
